And Not To Yield
by CHKurtz
Summary: Summary: TM tries to help an emotionally traumatized vet Rick races to save Agatha from bankruptcy and TC fights to save Higgins life.
1. Chapter 01

**And Not to Yield**

Nine Chapters / 37,391 words total

Chapter 1 / Words: 5,834

-----------

Rating: T for adult language, violence, and death.

Summary: TM tries to help an emotionally traumatized vet; Rick races to save Agatha from bankruptcy; and TC fights to save Higgins' life.

Disclaimer: As everyone knows the copyrights to the Magnum PI story and characters are completely owed by others, not me. This was just written for fun; although if copyright ownership can be claimed by me for the characters I created in the story then I will cheerfully claim such.

-----------

Background: This story was originally started when the Magnum PI series was being shot in Hawaii. It started out as a screen play focusing on the itinerant character, Bob; whose story is based on actual events that happened on Ohau. The secondary sub-plot concerning Agatha and the missing contract was also part of the original. The story lines were fairly well developed and about fifty percent written when I put it aside; and there it sat for about twenty years, which might have something to do with it being longer than most stories I've seen posted here. When I dusted it off a couple years or so back, I decided to add in another sub-plot revolving around TC and Higgins; I had no idea it would take the twist it did, but I am rather pleased with the way it turned out.

-----------

A few high clouds floated past the bright stars hanging over the beach, deserted except for a small camp fire that glowed fitfully in solitary isolation amid the darkness of a new moon.

Surf sounded in the background as the fire's glow dimly highlighted scrub brush, a small pile of broken branches, and a pair of ragged tennis shoes inhabited by thin bony ankles that extended upwards into a pair of worn trousers. Above this an unkempt mane of reddish hair moved slightly in the evening breeze as the unlit face brooded in shadow.

After a few moments a bottle of cheap wine, grasped by the neck, emerged from the dark followed briefly by a face with eyes closed as the figure drank the last dredges down. The face revealed a man in his mid thirties to early forties, with a uncombed mustache, but smoothly shaved cheeks. As he lowered his arm and tossed the empty bottle away, his eyes opened revealing the maniacal look of someone pushed too far, someone for whom all options but one have been lost.

Raising suddenly to his feet the figure turned and pulled out a small backpack from under a large bush. Reaching into it he pulled out a small cloth wrapped object. As he unfolded the cloth the cheap chrome plating of the small Saturday night special handgun threw off brief sparkling reflections into the surrounding night. Flipping open the cylinder he spun it to assure himself it was fully loaded and then snapping the cylinder back in place, stuffed it into his trousers' waist band and pulled his worn aloha shirt over it. He kicked sand over the fire until it went out and then was quickly swallowed up by the night as he turned and started walking inland.

Agatha Chumley was seated in one of the larger upholstered chairs in the King Kamehameha club's VIP room. The handkerchief which her agitated fingers had knotted up dabbed at her eyes as tears slowly overflowed. "But, Jonathan... Sunday is the very last day..."

"There, there, Agatha..." Higgins patted her on the shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

"But the family will lose everything! Oh..." She sobbed into her handkerchief trying to stifle her anguish.

Higgins knelt down next to her and gently took one of her hands in his. "Now, Agatha. One must have faith. Chin up now."

Agatha looked up wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jonathan. Please forgive me for making such a spectacle of myself."

"Now, there's nothing to forgive, dear Agatha." Higgins murmured quietly while continuing to hold her hand.

"But... its just that we've simply looked everywhere and there's no place else left."

"Now, we don't know that. Your uncle was... was..."

"Oh, go ahead and say it, Jonathan." Agatha said while trying to swallow her tears. "He was simply ECCENTRIC! Or why else would he have squandered the family inheritance?"

"Well... towards the end he was obviously not as... as normal as he once was." Higgins said hesitantly.

He started to say more but just then the door burst open and Rick hurried in with a big grin on his face. "Hey, Higgins. That memo about the warehouse we found in the old coot's files..." Rick suddenly glanced at Agatha and a momentary look of contrition came over his face. "Oh... sorry, Agatha..." Then unable to contain his jubilance the grin came back. "But, anyway. I got a contact of mine, who owes me a few favors, to dig through the property tax records... and... I got it!"

"You got what, Rick?"

"A warehouse address! My buddy found his name on the tax rolls for a warehouse over in the old Pali Hai industrial park. See?" He waved a piece of paper in the air as Higgins' smile replaced his puzzled frown.

Agatha's grip tightened on Higgins' hand as she looked searchingly between the two men. "Jonathan... please, what does this mean?"

Higgins turned his smile on her and patted her hand. "It seems, dear Agatha, that Rick has just given us that new place to look."

"Yeah, so come on Higgins. TC's here, we'll take his van and check this place out."

Higgins stood and gave Agatha a brief kiss on her cheek. "Now, chin up. Everything will work out, I'm sure. I don't know how long this will take so why don't you go home and get a good night's rest. I'll call in the morning and let you know what we have found. Shall I arrange a taxi for you?"

"Oh, thank you so very much, Jonathan." Agatha said standing, giving Higgins a kiss on the cheek in turn. "I don't know what I would do without such good friends as you and Rick, you give one so much more hope even when it seems as if there is none. But don't worry about me, my niece, Connie, will be by to pick me up shortly, her exercise class must be over by now."

"All right, then." Higgins patted her on the shoulder. "I'll call you in the morning, good night, dear Agatha."

The Island Hoppers' van's headlights cut a swath through the dark night as it turned off the freeway into a run down warehouse area close to the ocean.

"Well, I still don't see what all the big rush is for." TC looked for street signs as he drove along. "If that old guy's been dead for the last six months any papers that he stashed there will still be there in the morning."

Rick moved up from the back and crouched with his arms resting on the backs of the captain chairs TC and Higgins sat in. "Yeah, but this is important; I even gave up a date with Lani just so..."

"Ha!" TC interjected with a big snort. "Now I know what's going on. Lani just turned you down for the umpteenth time, so you rope Higgins and me in on one of your wild-goose chases just to have someone to share your misery with."

"Hey..." Rick protested. "That's not true..." He looked beseeching at Higgins. "Tell him, Higgins. You tell him."

"Well, TC," a slight smile played at the corners of Higgins' mouth, "while I am quite sure that your observation is correct concerning Rick's romantic success..."

"Come on Higgins. That's not fair..." protested Rick.

"Since the lady in question seems to have quite discriminating taste..." Higgins went on with a bigger smile.

"So, she's an ice princess." Rick grumbled as he stared down at the floor boards.

Higgins and TC glanced at each other and grinned.

"However," Higgins began again more soberly as he looked at Rick and shook his head smilingly, "Rick's most amazing deduction just might enable us to locate that missing contract..."

"Just what is that all about anyway?" TC asked. "I didn't really understand Rick's explanation."

"Come on, TC." Rick complained. "Its like I told you. Agatha's uncle went off his gourd the last couple of years before he kicked the bucket. He blew the whole family fortune financing all sorts of crazy, off the wall schemes. He not only gave money away, but signed loan guarantees. Now the notes are due on these dumb schemes that went belly up, and Agatha's whole family is facing bankruptcy because of the way he set the family estate up. But by dumb luck, one of those schemes he invested in was a genes factory..."

"In a what?" interrupted TC. "A jeans factory? I thought the blue jeans fad was over with. Is this another retro fad, or what?"

"No, no. Not blue jeans... genes! You know, those little squiggly things that make up people and animals and things." Looking confused Rick turned to Higgins. "You explain it, Higgins. I don't know about that stuff."

Laughing slightly Higgins shook his head. "Well, I don't know about that stuff either. But, somehow by some incredible stroke of luck, Agatha's uncle happened to be one of the contributors to a start up capital fund for what has turned out to be one of the most successful genetic engineering companies."

"Yeah," Rick socked TC lightly on the shoulder. "That's what I said. Anyway that company's stock went through the roof a couple of months ago when word got out that they had made some big break through. Isn't that right, Higgins?"

"Yes, and the importance for Agatha's family lies in a stock option clause which allows them to purchase stock, up to the amount of her uncle's original investment, for the original share price of the stock. Since the price today is many times what it was, this will allow them to recoup the losses on their uncle's other investments and still have a handsome amount left over.

"The problem, however, is that to exercise this option the contract must be presented for verification at the time. The deadline is tomorrow midnight, and if the contract is not found before that, the banks will be forced to foreclose on her family's estate to pay off those other worthless loan guarantees, and Agatha and her family will become paupers.

"That's why we must do all we can to help, and why I'm so very anxious to investigate this warehouse, Rick has so fortuitously found, even if it is so late."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Higgins." TC shook his head. "You know I'll do anything I can to help Agatha, she's a real lady. But," he got a frown on his face and rubbed the back of his neck, "oh, I don't know. Just something doesn't feel right somehow."

"And that isn't the only reason for not waiting for morning," Rick smiled mischievously, "since, Agatha's family never heard of this place, none of them has a key... Get it?"

"Oh, you mean..." TC groaned, looking a little alarmed.

"Yeah. You got it, TC." Rick grinned, holding up a set of lock picks.

Shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck again, TC growled. "Now I know I don't like this."

"I wish you'd hurry up." TC groused in a quiet voice while he held the flash light on the door lock Rick was kneeling in front of. "TM was always the one who took care of locks, and I don't think even he could open this one. It looks like its been rusted shut for a hundred years. Which is what we are probably going to get if the cops catch us."

"Yeah," chuckled Rick, "who do you think taught Thomas? I was opening locks while he was trying to figure out the secrets of pop bottle caps."

"All right, Mr. Houdini, but it won't be no laughing matter if we're still standing here when the sun comes up, just because Mr. Houdini forgot to bring some oil."

"You just gotta have a little faith, TC; and it would help if you didn't talk so much. Every time you open your mouth that light bounces around so much I can't see the lock."

"You're gonna see all the light you can handle after I rap you up along side your head, Mr. Houdini."

Slightly exasperated, Higgins couldn't stop himself. "Will you two please stop. This isn't the time to indulge in childish games."

"Okay, okay, Higgins. I've just about got it.." The lock suddenly turned with a slow screech and thunk. With a triumphant grin, Rick reached up, turned the door handle, and pushed the door open.

The three slowly pushed their way into the dark interior, the feeble light of the small flashlight played around bouncing off dusty piles of boxes, old furniture, and fixtures.

"Whew... look at all this junk. How are we going to find anything in all this?" TC asked incredulously.

"I would suggest we look for some sort of office, and start our search in there first." replied Higgins.

"Oh, all right, Higgy-baby," TC muttered as he moved the light around. "But it sure is dark in here."

Suddenly there was a faint click and a small bulb hanging from a cord descending from the rafters above, shone a dim light around the interior. "All you have to do is ask." Rick smiled at the other two as he released the pull cord he had swatted at when he walked into it.

"Ah," interjected Higgins pointing to a small door partly hidden in a corner, "perhaps that's the office there."

TC moved to the door and giving it a push slowly entered half a step and then letting out a sudden bellow leaped backward, colliding with Rick who clutched at him to keep from falling down.

"Lord, I knew this place was creepy," moaned TC, wiping sweat from his face, "but, I didn't have any idea how creepy it really is."

"What is it, TC?" Rick warily peered around his friend trying to see what was inside the door.

"Yes, TC, what's going on." asked Higgins worriedly as he hurried over.

"That rat must of been at least ten pounds." TC replied holding a hand over his beating heart to try and slow it down.

"A rat!" exclaimed Rick in disbelief. "I lose ten years of my life because you're scared of a little old rat?"

"It wasn't no little rat." TC replied in hurt tones. "That was a monster. He had to a been a foot tall!"

"You're too much, TC." Rick chuckled slapping his friend on the shoulder. "Why I remember you crawling around in Nam through snakes, spiders, and rats, and never batting an eye. I even remember you eating a rat or two."

"Eating rats is one thing," TC replied indignantly, "when you're starving to death in a cage; it's something else to get attacked by one big enough to take revenge."

"Oh, I say, will you two get on with it." Higgins interrupted as he pushed past them. "This juvenile behavior is quite exasperating. I see a desk in here, bring me the light and lets check this out."

"Yeah, TC," Rick grinned as he pretended to push his friend into the office. "Enough of these childish games. I'm sure that 'monster' rat has gone else where looking for others to take revenge on."

"Now I know that lock was rusted shut for a hundred years." TC muttered as he shone the light on the big roll top desk up against the far wall. "Look at all this dust, its been at least that long since this place was last cleaned."

"Hardly that long." Higgins moved over to the desk and bent over the small lock in the center of the roll top where it joined the desk. Giving the lever a twist it clicked open and he and Rick slowly pushed the roll top all the way open.

TC swung the light slowly from one cubby hole to another as Higgins and Rick searched through them. Suddenly Higgins went still as he examined the documents held in a fat envelope. "TC, shine the light here... yes... yes..." He looked up with a radiant smile. "This is it!" he waved the envelope in the air. "We've found it." Reaching out he placed his hand on Rick's shoulder. "Rick, Agatha and her family will be so happy, you've saved them all."

"Ah..." Rick shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at his shoes. "Like TC said, Agatha is a real lady." Suddenly he looked at his watch and his big grin came back on his face. "Hey, we've got time to get back to the club and celebrate, the food we laid on for the luau was really great, and I didn't eat yet."

"Yeah," TC smirked at Higgins. "And Lani is going to be one of the dancers tonight too, I bet."

"Yeah," smiled Rick, "well, that too. Let's get outta this dump."

Smiling, Higgins stuffed the envelope into his inner jacket pocket, and placing his arms around the shoulders of his two friends pushed them towards the door. "I say, Rick. Perhaps if I took the young Lani aside and made mention of your superlative exploits tonight, maybe she would look more favorably upon your suite for her heart."

Rick looked incredulously at Higgins. "You'd do that? You'd do that for me?"

"Why not?" laughed Higgins. "After all, what are friends for?"

As they emerged from the darkness of the small office Higgins suddenly felt TC and Rick stiffen in surprise and stop. Looking up he could dimly perceive dark shapes in the gloom of the dim overhead light.

"Gentlemen," a soft soprano voice issued from the figure on the right, "I believe you have some documents for me." As the words died the figures dressed in dark warm up pants and jackets, with dark ski masks over their heads, stepped forward.

"What the.." muttered TC as he automatically moved forward. A shot rang out stopping him in his tracks.

"Now, none of that, gentlemen." said the figure on the right waving an automatic in its hand. "Get those hands up or the next bullet will be a heart shot." As they slowly raised their hands the leader nodded toward the other two. "Check them for weapons and find those documents."

Rick and TC glanced at each other as the other two dark figures moved up on each side of them. Suddenly from the shadows in front of the leader a large dark shape rushed between his feet causing him to jump involuntarily. With a curse he stumbled into one of the piles of junk littering the floor and almost went down. Startled the other two figures instinctively glanced back and before they could recover TC punched the figure closest to him and Rick threw his into Higgins' surprised arms and then rushed the leader.

Hoping to put the man down quick Rick threw a lightning right cross that had ended many such fights for him before. But his opponent, although still off balance, slipped the punch and twisted out of the way. Knowing he had to above all else disarm his opponent or the fight would be lost, Rick lunged after him and as the gun hand came up chopped viciously at the arm sending the gun skidding along the floor. Suddenly something seemed to explode in his stomach and as he bent over gasping for breath his head exploded and he crashed backward into a pile of old furniture. Instinct threw him sideways as something crashed into the furniture where his head had been. Rolling away from the indistinct shape his unfocused eyes could barely see, he scrambled to his hands and knees trying to lunge to his feet. Instead his side exploded and he went down again. Gasping for air he rolled and managed to get to his feet, clutching at his side where he knew at least one rib was broken.

"What's the matter, old man, getting a little slow in your old age." the taunt came from a dark shape that seemed to dance in front of him. "Need to catch a little air, old man." The sneering soprano voice floated out of the dark around him. "Are you ready yet, because here I come." Rick seemed to slump and moved sideways backwards trying to sucker the figure into moving into the light. As the figure materialized Rick exploded throwing everything he had in a body shot. Again the figure seemed made of smoke and as his blow missed his senses exploded as a blow behind his ear drove him to the floor.

Rolling to his side he curled up into a ball, taking the expected kick to his stomach on a knee. Flipping over he swept out with his right leg, connecting with his opponent's leg and bringing him crashing down. He dove toward the indistinct shape that was twisting away from him. He managed to get one hand on the slick nylon of the warm up pants, then lunging forward got his arms around the surprising slim figure before it twisted in his grasp and slammed a knee into his crotch. Feeling the figure slipping away from his grasp and knowing that he had lost the strength to continue the fight he got a glimpse of the pistol handle ten feet away. With the last of his waning strength he threw his adversary away from him toward another pile of junk and leaped for the pistol. His right leg went out from under him and he landed heavily on his face with his outstretched hand inches from the pistol as he heard the leader crash into the pile of boxes behind him.

Gasping in pain and fighting to remain conscious, his punished body refuse to obey and for a long second he lay frozen. Finally as if in slow motion he forced his body up and as he extended his arm he heard movement behind him and then the fatal click of a hammer being cocked.

"Go ahead. Go for it." the mocking soprano voice came out of the darkness behind him. As he froze again he dimly made out TC straddling his opponent and Higgins being thrown around in a macabre dance as he grimly held on to his. A dark shadow moved past him and scooped the pistol from under his outstretched hand. Then, with a thump, a toy cowboy pistol with plastic mother of pearl grips landed in front of his face. Its hammer was cocked.

"Like they say, no guts, no glory, old man," came the mocking voice.

As Rick lay on the floor in physical and mental agony, the leader pointed his pistol at Rick's head. "All right you two. That's it. Give it up or I'll blow this one's brains out... right now!"

TC, in the process of delivering a final blow, looked up sharply, hesitantly he slowly lowered his arm, got to his feet, and backed away from his opponent, while looking worriedly at Rick's recumbent form.

As Higgins released his grim hold and slowly stepped back, his much younger and larger adversary lashed out with a vicious blow that took Higgins on the side of the head dropping him unconscious to the floor. As TC moved to rush to his side the leader flashed his pistol once more and motioned TC back, while he walked over to Higgins' silent form. Squatting down he went through Higgins' pockets and immediately found the envelope.

"Well, well. What do we have here." Waving the envelope in the air the leader stood up and looked at TC and Rick, shaking his head. "You know, all you had to do was hand them over, I asked you nice didn't I? But oh, no, you two had to play the hero. And look there." Nodding his head at TC's opponent, who was groggily getting to his feet sans his ski mask which TC had ripped off in the fight. "You just had to get a look at one of our faces, didn't you."

Shaking his head the leader looked at Higgins' opponent. "What do think we should do?"

"Waste the bastards far as I'm concerned." he said with a savage laugh.

"And I want to personally do in this one myself." TC's adversary looked at him with hatred.

The leader shrugged, and unzipping the jump suit jacket shoved the envelope into an inner pocket and then zipped the jacket back up. "Well, there you are. Two out of three, so I guess I'll make it unanimous. We'll start with the old has-been here, then Mr. Macho." he said with a nod toward TC. "That'll let the old man there learn about what happens when old men try to play hero." Suddenly the strange soprano voice broke into a maniacal high pitched giggle that froze Rick's blood.

After the giggling fit passed the leader suddenly pointed the pistol at Higgins' unconscious form, TC's eyes went cold as he bunched his muscles in preparation of a suicide leap to try and save Higgins. Before he could move the door to the warehouse burst open and a dim shape dove in, rolled behind a mound of furniture and a shot took out the bad guy standing next to the leader who leaped aside. Another shot took out TC's opponent who had whirled around in confusion and then the dim figure dove behind another pile of boxes maneuvering the leader into a corner. As the leader dashed out of the trap the figure rose up for a shot and two reports blended together as one. The new figure slumped and disappeared in the shadows. The shadow which was the leader seemed to falter before leaping on a box and crashing through a window to disappear into the night.

TC rushed to Higgins while yelling at Rick. "Are you all right, Rick? Answer me."

Rick stumbled to his feet, hardly able to walk, and hobbled over to where TC was bending over Higgins, checking his vital signs. "Don't worry about me," mumbled Rick. "How's Higgins?"

"I don't know. He's breathing and his pulse is steady. But we need to get him to a hospital." Jumping to his feet he headed into the darkness where he had last seen the figure who had saved them. "Can you get the emergency medical kit from the van, I think that guy who saved us got tagged. Use the car phone too and call 911."

In the early morning light the Ferrari was a blur of red candy as it raced into the hospital parking lot and slid to a stop in a slot next to the Island Hoppers van. Magnum jumped out and ran into the emergency room where he immediately spied Higgins in a wheel chair, with TC at the counter. He hurried up to the wheel chair and knelt next to it. Higgins' eyes were closed and he appeared very tired. Magnum placed a hand gently on Higgins' arm and Higgins' eyes slowly opened.

"Why, Magnum. How good of you to come." Higgins said with a small smile.

"Higgins, you don't look at all well. Shouldn't you be in a room for observation or something?" Magnum asked with concern.

"You tell him, TM. I tried getting him to stay until tomorrow, but oh, no, he's got to get back to the estate. Its like trying to reason with an old mule." TC said with disapproval.

"Really, TC, I am quite all right."

"Yeah, like everyone should have a concussion to make them feel so good."

"Higgins, I think maybe TC is right..." Magnum started to say.

"Really, it is a minor injury, nothing more. And all I need is some rest and quiet. Which I can get at the estate just as well as I can here, especially if you two will quit jabbering at me."

"All right, Higgins." Magnum replied as TC shrugged his shoulders in resignation. "But you have to promise to take it easy. Now, just what happened to you last night?"

"We was almost killed is what happened!" exclaimed TC.

"Yes. I'm told that if it hadn't been for that lad's most fortuitous appearance all three of us would be dead now." Higgins shook his head slowly.

"Wait a minute." Magnum said in confusion. "Back up to the beginning. I'm not making any sense of this."

"Its a long story, TM, but last night Rick and Higgins were all hot to get out to some old warehouse to recover some papers for Agatha..."

"The stock option documents I spoke to you about before you went to Maui." Higgins put in.

"Yeah," TC went on, "well, we found them all right. And then some bad guys found us and were just ready to put all three of us on ice permanently, when this guy comes out of no where. You should of seen him TM, he was just like a one man SWAT team. He put two of them down before I could even blink, and then he and the leader shot each other." TC hesitated as he rubbed the back of his neck thinking. "Damnedest thing you ever saw."

"Wait a minute," Magnum interjected looking around the room. "Where is Rick. He's not hurt too is he?"

"No, no." TC looked somewhat exasperated. "He was shook up a little is all. But he was okay last I saw him. I wanted him to come in the ambulance with Higgins and the guy who saved us but he didn't want to, so I came in with Higgins. I thought he was going to follow in the van but he never showed... the police are a little irritated about that too. But, when I called the club looking for him, they said the van was there, and his car was gone. So I had one of the valets bring the van over as Higgy here insisted on going home."

"None of this makes any sense." Magnum shook his head. "Higgins, why would anyone rob you, much less kill all three of you just for those papers? They only have value to Agatha's family. And why hasn't Rick at least called to see how you are? That isn't like him at all. Are you positive he wasn't hurt?"

"I'm afraid, Thomas, that I just don't know. You are absolutely correct that contract only has value to Agatha's family. As for Rick, I am afraid that I was unconscious when most of the action happened."

"Well, I wasn't, and I don't know what happened to Rick either." TC shook his head in exasperation and rubbed his neck again. "I told you last night, Higgins, that something just didn't feel right. You know, TM, that creepy crawly feeling you'd get up and down your neck in Nam, when you knew that Charlie knew what you were going to do before you did it."

"Yes, but who could have imagined..." Higgins voice trailed off into silence as he looked down at his lap.

"Where is this guy you keep talking about? How bad was he hurt? I'd like to talk with him if its possible." Magnum looked at both Higgins and TC.

"Yeah, you and the police both." TC shrugged his shoulders. "He had some broken ribs, a bump on his head, but apparently nothing else too serious, because as soon as they got finished with him down in the emergency room he split. The cops were up here this morning wanting to know what I knew about him, which is nothing. He was unconscious, like Higgins, when we came in the ambulance and I never had a chance to even talk with him. I mean he looked like a beach bum, raggy ass clothes and tennis shoes with no socks. Pretty unkempt long reddish hair. Thin too like he'd missed a bunch of meals for awhile, you know. "

"Well, what about those guys he shot?" Magnum persisted. "What have the police learned about them?"

"Nothing that I know of." TC replied. "They were both DOA. I supposed they're checking the finger prints and mug shots but who knows if they'll find anything or when."

"Thomas, if you could, I want you to try and find that lad. Get him to come to the estate, at least until he has healed. And tell him that we will do everything in our power to assist him." Higgins reached out and grabbed Magnum's arm.

"Well, I'll try Higgins, but if what TC says is true I don't know if I'd have much of a chance. Street people don't leave much of a trail. And besides, I'm a little more concerned about Rick. And shouldn't we be trying to get that contract back? The expiration deadline is pretty close."

"I'm concerned about Rick and the documents too." Higgins gazed out the glass doors to the parking lot. "But I have the most unusual premonition that we need to focus our efforts on helping this lad..."

"But, Higgins..." Magnum started to say.

"I know, Thomas." Higgins held up his hand. "But whatever reasons Rick has for disappearing are ones he has chosen not to share with us at this time. He is quite capable of taking care of himself, as you well know. He knows he can get in touch with us at any time. As for the documents, I take full responsibility for them. So, what I would like is for you to concentrate on finding our unknown friend. And..." he glanced up at TC, "you have a business to run. You need to honor your obligations to your clients. Of course any assistance you can give during your free time will be much appreciated, but we must keep this disruption to our lives in check. As for me, I can stay at the estate and act as a coordinator, which is another reason I must return."

"Well, all right, Higgins. But what about those documents and Agatha's family?" Magnum asked dubiously.

"I think... I think we needn't be too concerned about them." Higgins replied in a vague and mysterious tone. "I would go and look for the lad myself, but..." he put his hand to head and seemed to slump.

"Okay, come on Higgins. Lets get you back to the estate." Magnum stood up and holding the doors open shook his head and shrugged in exasperation as TC wheeled Higgins out to the van.

"Okay, I know what you are thinking. I was thinking the same thing, too.

"To save Agatha's family from financial ruin the stock option had to be exercised in less than 20 hours. So why was Higgins so insistent on spending the time looking for this mystery guy? After all it wasn't as if any of us would be less grateful 20 hours from now or 20 years for that matter.

"But then, nothing in this case seemed to make any sense, it was all questions like: How had the bad guys known where the contract was just at the precise moment it was discovered? And more to the point, why did they bother stealing a document that only Agatha's family could use? Where did this mystery stranger suddenly come from to save Higgins, TC, and Rick? Where did he learn to handle himself like that? And not least of all: Where was Rick?

"One of the reasons I went along with Higgins was because I could tell that he wasn't nearly as well as he pretended; and trying to argue with him wouldn't do him any good.

"And then too, Higgins was right about Rick. Rick could get in touch with us anytime he wanted. But understanding that didn't make it any easier. After all Rick was my friend, my buddy, my brother. I couldn't help worrying about him.

"However, the main reason I was playing along with Higgins was because of something else I couldn't understand; my little voice wasn't talking to me anymore... instead, it seemed to be talking to Higgins."

---- Dissolve----


	2. Chapter 02

And Not to Yield

Chapter 2

Words: 5,514

--------

Jogging up the stairs Magnum entered the partially open door with Homicide stenciled on the glazed glass in faded letters. A petite red haired secretary sat typing at a computer terminal, and a large gruff looking man in a worn suit looked up from the documents he was holding, and halting in his slow absorbed walk across the room, turned to stare at Magnum.

"What do you want?" he asked, a look of disdain crossing his features.

"Lieutenant Burke, I'm trying to get some information on those guys who tried to do in Higgins, Rick, and TC last night."

"They weren't locals, and we won't be getting the results back on their finger prints from the FBI for awhile," Burke replied after short hesitation. "Now, then Mr. Magnum, is there any else I can do for you?"

"What about the guy who broke it up? Do you have anything on him?"

"If you mean the guy who dropped the hammer on those two stiffs? Yeah, we have a handle on him."

"Well, Lieutenant can I ask what his name is?"

"Yeah... you can ask. But that don't mean I'm going to tell you." Burke gave a short laugh and shot TM a tight grin as he turned toward his office.

"Come on, Lieutenant, he saved my friends lives, why can't you at least tell me who he is?" Magnum said to the retreating back.

Burke stopped and slowly turned around until he was facing Magnum once more with disapproval set in his face. "Because I don't like crum bum private dicks in general and I don't like you in particular." He started to turn away again and then swung back waving the folder in his hand. "Besides, just wait a day or two and you can visit your hero down in the lock-up."

"What's that supposed to mean, Lieutenant?"

"It means, Mr. Private Eye, that as far as the police department and the DA's office is concerned this guy is a menace to society. He killed two people with an unlicensed Saturday night special, and then he took off before we could check him out..."

"Oh, come on, Lieutenant; those two he shot were killers and you know it."

"What I know, Mr. Private Eye, is that I've got the warrant request for his arrest right here." He shook the papers at Magnum again. "And by tomorrow morning every cop on this island is going to be looking for your buddy." Burke spun on his heel and walked into his office.

After a second Magnum followed and stopped in front of the desk where the Lieutenant was now sitting. "Look, Lieutenant, there's no need to put out a warrant. I can find him for you and have him come in on his own..."

"Your concern is touching, Magnum, but no dice. I've got a job to do and this is how its done. He's the principle in a double homicide and no matter how righteous the shooting many have been, he was responsible and he has to answer for it. Instead he chose to run away, and if you ask me that means that something is wrong. He has a record for previous assaults," Burke picked up the folder again and then dropped it on his desk, "so we are very interested in finding out just what he was doing packing an unlicensed piece. Especially one of these things." With that he pulled open a drawer and lifted out a plastic baggie with a cheap revolver in it. He held it a second then dropped it back in the drawer and slammed it shut.

Magnum took off his baseball cap and holding it in his left hand wiped his forehead before lowering his hand to lean against the desk. "Look, Lieutenant, can't you give me a break just this once? Sure, if you issue a warrant you'll eventually get him; but think of all the man hours wasted. And for what? You know he was shot. He was hurt and confused, and people do strange things in those circumstances. You know that. I can find him for you and save you and the department all that hassle and cost."

Burke sat quiet for a second looking at Magnum. Then shrugging his heavy shoulders picked up a pen and hunched over the forms in front of him as he started writing. "Get out of here, Magnum. The public pays us to do our jobs and we don't need any crum bum private dicks getting in the way."

"Just give me two days..."

Burke finished signing his name and thumping the pen down with finality, looked up at Magnum with an evil grin. "I'm not going to give you two more seconds. Now get out of here before I have you tossed out."

As their eyes locked there was a swirl of motion at the door and the young receptionist came through stopping at the desk next to Magnum. "Lieutenant, excuse me, but they're ready for you in the interrogation room." She flashed a smile at Magnum who smiled back and straightening up turned to follow her slight form out the door. Burke grabbed another folder from the stack and rumbled out behind them towards a bank of doors on the other side of the room. Hesitating briefly he threw Magnum a malicious glance then opening a door entered and disappeared inside.

As Magnum went past the receptionist's desk he smiled at her again and then hesitated as his hand strayed to the top of his head. "Ah... my cap." He looked around and then smiled confusedly at the girl again. "Did you see a baseball cap around here?"

"Why... no.." the gal cast a glance at the counter and then around the room.

"Oh, now I remember." Magnum turned back to the Lieutenant's room again. "Sorry. I think I left it on the desk. I'll be just a second." Crossing the room again he quickly entered the Lieutenant's office leaving the door open. After a brief glance the receptionist turned back to her computer terminal and began typing.

Scooping up his hat from the floor where he had dropped it, he threw a quick glance over his shoulder at the door and then grabbed the folder Burke had waved at him. Quickly scanning the contents he put the folder back and left the office. Halfway across to the receptionist's desk, the door Burke had disappeared into earlier opened and the Lieutenant came out reading more files. He suddenly stopped and looking up spied Magnum walking away.

"Forgot my cap, Lieutenant." Magnum smiled and waved his cap at Burke, much as the Lieutenant had earlier waved the folder at him. Giving the receptionist a Magnum special grin he said good bye and left the room, trotting down the stairs.

Burke stood where he was, looking between the open door of his office and the exit while his color darkened and evil thoughts swirled through the murky labyrinths of his mind.

"Yeah, I know, Ice Pick, but..." Rick grasped the phone receiver in one hand while he leaned back against the glass enclosure of the phone booth and closed his eyes briefly while he held his side with the other, "look, he was going to ice me, Higgins, and TC for no damn reason. He already had the documents Agatha... Agatha... you know, Higgins' friend, Agatha Chumley." Rick got a slightly exasperated puzzled frown on his face as he listened. "Yeah, that's her... Yeah, she's a real nice lady... You what? No, I didn't know that, Ice Pick. Well, that sounds like something she would do... But listen, Ice Pick, we gotta get those documents back today or Agatha and her whole family is going bankrupt... Tonight, tonight at midnight is the deadline, the banks are going to foreclose on the estate and they're going to lose everything... Yeah, I gotta find that punk today. Okay, okay, I'll call you back in a couple hours, don't let me down, Ice Pick, this is also personal between me and this guy now, you understand? Yeah, okay, in a couple of hours." Rick hung up the phone, glanced at his wrist watch and then pulling out more change from his pants pocket picked the phone back up and started dialing again. "Hello, yeah, who's this? Where's Shorty? Tell him Rick's calling... I don't care what he's doing tell him to get on the phone, got it?"

Shifting down, the Ferrari turned off into a tree lined side street with a muted rumble and rolled to a stop in front of a large wooden two storey house that sat back on a large hill side lot. Pammello and avocado trees dominated the front yard, and around the side Magnum could see the end of what looked like a large terraced garden. As he walked up the side walk to the large veranda extending across the front of the house, he was watched silently by several men seated around a table. A inconspicuous sign above the door read 'The Liliuaokalani House'.

"Good morning," Magnum called out as he approached the stairs. "I'm looking for the Duchess, is she in?"

"What'd ya want with her..." one of the younger men started to ask after giving the Ferrari a dark jealous look, but was silenced by an older man with a worn face who held up an admonishing hand.

"She's inside making sure everyone is tidying things up proper... we're staying out of her way and going over the job ads to make a list to check out today." He tapped the sheet of paper in front of him with a pencil. "She's probably back in the kitchen about now, just go through the main room and straight down the hall."

"Okay," Magnum nodded to the group as he trotted up the stairs and pulled the screen door open. "Thanks, guys." The main room was large and airy, with a couch and several chairs in front of a TV on one side and on the other were two large tables with computers facing a large black board. Book shelves lined the walls along with several filing cabinets. Large potted tropicals were positioned next to windows and he could detect the faint perfume of jasmine as he crossed to the hall. In the kitchen two men were washing dishes and a small woman with dark hair and Chinese features looked up from where she was mopping the floor.

"Can I help you?" The sharp interrogative was matched by the no nonsense look that accompanied it.

Magnum was momentarily brought up short by the brash tone but something hidden in the depths of her eyes immediately caught his attention and he found himself instinctively liking this unknown figure in front of him. Doffing his cap he gave a short nod. "I was told the Duchess ran this place and if you're her I'd appreciate a few moments to talk with you."

"I'm a little busy right now as you can see." She shook the mop handle at him for emphasis.

"Yes, Ma'am, I can see that." Magnum nodded at the mop. "But this is important. I won't take much of your time. I just need some advice."

"Well, you don't look as if you need a place to stay." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What's it about?"

"I'm trying to locate someone who might have been one of your guests. I only know his street name, Bob, and that he had red hair." The two men at the sink went quiet and stole a quick glance at Magnum before turning busily back to their work. The Duchess' face went blank and she momentarily stared at the patch of sunlight just inside the screen door that led out onto the back porch.

Straightening up she turned a cold gaze upon Magnum. "And just what is it you want to know, and what makes it any of your business?"

"Ma'am, Bob, or whatever his name is, he saved three of my friends last night from being killed. He was almost killed himself. He's disappeared and we, my friends and I, want to do something for him." Magnum held his hands out and shrugged his shoulders. "That's it. We're worried about him because we know he was hurt and because he may be facing some trouble with the police. We just want to help him, we owe him."

The Duchess held the mop handle tight against herself and she gazed out the back door. Giving a slight sigh she turned to the two men at the sink. "Jim, can you finish up here for me, please. I need to talk with..." she turned a questioning glance on Magnum.

"Magnum, Ma'am"

"I need to talk with Mr. Magnum Ma'am, here for a few minutes." She handed the mop to Jim and then drying her hands on her apron walked briskly towards Magnum. "You don't need to call me, Ma'am." she said in a slightly reproving tone.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She stopped momentarily and gazed up at him. "Let me guess. Naval lieutenant, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Magnum cocked his head as a faint smile appeared on her face.

"I can tell you guys a mile off." She looked up at him for another second and then turned and went down the hall. "We can sit in the front room, and you can tell me what you want to know." As she walked her gaze swung around, her hands reaching out to adjust an item here and an item there. When they got to the living room she walked to the front door and called out to the men on the veranda. "Mark, have you got that list finished yet?"

"Almost finished, we got a couple columns to go yet." Came back the reply.

"All right, but get a move on, your ride will be here in a few minutes." She turned and walked over to the couch and sitting down on a corner motioned Magnum to a chair.

Although she tried to keep her face blank she clasped and unclasped her hands and faint worry lines appeared at the corners of her eyes. "Now tell me what you want to know."

"Its just what I said before, Ma'am. Higgins, one of my friends Bob saved, is very worried about him and insisted that I try and find him and offer him what help we can." Magnum shrugged his hands. "I'm just trying to get whatever information I can that might help locate him."

"Even if I knew anything to tell you, how do I know you aren't after a reward or something." She looked at him with a great sadness in her eyes. "Lots of the men that come through here would sell their mother for the price of a bottle."

Magnum looked at her obvious anguish and again shrugged his hands helplessly. "I don't know, Ma'am. You don't know me, you really have no reason to believe me." He stopped and pulling out a card from his shirt pocket took out a pen and wrote on the back of it. "This is my card, and here's the estate number. If you call you can talk to Higgins, he's the estate manager. Maybe he can convince you of his sincerity. He's at the estate and not in the hospital like he should be because he wanted to be able to take phone calls and help co-ordinate our search for Bob."

As he handed her the card her eyes suddenly locked on his hand, and instead of taking the card simply held it and pointed her chin toward his hand. "What is that?"

"Ma'am?"

"That ring. What is it?"

"Oh," he said withdrawing his hand, leaving the card in her hand, "its one of the rings three of us had made in Vietnam. Sort of a symbol of... you know, the friendship, the bond of brother hood that was forged there." He gave a measured looked, looking for a sign of understanding or contempt or blankness. Instead she suddenly got up and going to one of the front windows pulled aside the sheer drape and looked out.

"That red car yours?"

"Well, I drive it, Ma'am, but it belongs to Robin Master's estate, not me."

The Duchess stood looking out the window for a few more seconds then turned around and came back to the couch, tucking the card he had given her away in an apron pocket. When she sat down the gaze she turned on him was more open and accepting. "Okay, I know who you are now. I can tell you some of Bob's history. I don't know a lot but I can tell you what I know."

"Ma'am?" Magnum's voice was puzzled. "I don't quite understand."

"She didn't know your name, and you very well might not have known hers. She just told me that she remembered a red sports car and this funny ring with the two crosses on it."

She got real quiet for a minute then continued. "Besides running this place, I often get called out at night to go over to the women's shelter. About two years ago they called and asked me to go down to the emergency ward as one of the girls had been brought in beaten up. She had been trying to get out of an abusive marriage and coming back to the shelter from a class one night her husband caught her and was beating her when a stranger drove him off. She said the man who saved her took her to the hospital in a red sports car and all she could remember was that he had a mustache and that when he had cleaned the blood and dirt out of her eyes she had seen this ring with the crosses on it." She paused and looked at him questioningly. "Does that ring a bell, Mr. Magnum?"

"Oh... yes..." Magnum rubbed the side of his forehead and stared down at the polished floor and then looked back up at the Duchess. "I went back to the hospital the next day but they couldn't give me any information, not even her name, except that she was expected to make a full recovery. The cops said her husband had been found killed in a one car wreck the next morning, so her case was closed but they still wouldn't tell me who she was." He gave her a slight smile. "Of course I looked up the car wreck data and found out her name was probably Cynthia, but knowing that she was okay and not under a threat anymore I just let it go. Do you know what happened to her?"

The Duchess gave him the first real smile he had seen from her. "Yes, as a matter of fact she met a Navy Ensign and they were married last year. He was reassigned to San Diego not long after. I talked to her... oh, not even three weeks ago. She is happy and is expecting their first baby in about four months..." the Duchess got a gleam in her eye and reaching into the apron pocket pulled out his card and looked at it. "Thomas... yes... Thomas would make a good name." She looked up at Magnum and gave him a mischievous smile. "She was asking me about names and I told her I didn't know. I'll have to call her soon and let her know I've met you."

Magnum turned red and rubbed the side of his face. "Well..."

"She hasn't forgotten, she just didn't know how to find you to tell you thank you. I wouldn't be surprised if you get a phone call from San Diego some day." She smiled at his embarrassment and then turned serious. "But you came to find out about Bob. His is another story entirely."

The worry lines came back and she stared pensively out the front window. "He grew up in California. His parents were divorced and he lived with his mother who was an alcoholic - she died when he was about 14. His dad wanted nothing to do with him, so he just drifted. Somehow he managed to enlist in the army and I know he served two tours in Vietnam. I am not sure what he did but he seems very familiar with all sorts of weapons." She nodded her head at the TV. "Sometimes when military shows were on he would make comments about the weapons or what the men were doing. Normally you can tell that the guys are just boasting and don't really know anything. With Bob it is different, he doesn't boast and I never caught him in a lie. I don't think he cares enough to lie, if you know what I mean."

"I'm not sure that I do, Ma'am."

She sighed and looked pensively down at the coffee table. "In this business you meet a lot of people who have been broken or nearly broken by what has happened to them. Some, like Cynthia, persevere, hang on to those beliefs that sustain them and manage to build themselves a good life. Others just give up and become not much more than one of those potted plants, or take their own lives. Others become angry and if they can't control that anger become dangerous to themselves and society."

Her fingers knotted together briefly then she forced her hands apart and smoothing her apron over her knees looked up at Magnum with worried eyes. "I've talked a lot with Bob. At heart he is a good man, but his life has been one disaster after another, sometimes because of his own actions but often not. For instance, what happened with your friends, he tried to help them and now he's running from the police.

"Mr. Magnum, I know he won't talk to the police. He came by early this morning and I cleaned him up and gave him something to eat. He wouldn't talk much about what happened he just said, You know, Sis... He always calls me, Sis. He said, Sis, I was just trying to help some people out and now the pigs are after me again."

She motioned to her right forehead. "He has a scar here that he said the California Highway Patrol gave him when they pistol whipped him. They busted up his motorcycle and charged him with assault and all sorts of things and he spent a year in jail. After that he ended up here in Hawaii." She shook her head and touched her forehead just over her left eye. "There is another scar there he said he got from another beating the Honolulu Police Department gave him because he was sitting in a car one night up on a Diamond Head Drive overlook drinking a beer with a local girl."

She turned despairing eyes on Magnum. "I don't know what to do. I tried to get him to stay here, but he wouldn't. He just patted me on the shoulder and told me I was better off with out him around. He has that look in his eyes that I've seen before, when people are pushed just too far."

"Do you think it would help if I talked to him." Magnum was twisting his cap in his hands sympathizing with her distress. "He can come and stay at the estate, we'll get him a good lawyer, doctors, whatever. Maybe he just needs to know someone is on his side."

"I don't know, Mr. Magnum." Her hand strayed to her face as she sighed. "It might. Can you give me an hour or so and maybe I can get him to talk with you."

Before he could answer there were voices on the porch and then the screen door opened and a lively voice called out. "Mom, sorry I'm a little late... oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Magnum turned to look behind him and then suddenly got up. "Is that you, Lani?"

"Oh, Mr. Magnum. What are you doing here? I saw the Ferrari but I didn't think..." A tall beautiful Eurasian young woman in a blue flower print sun dress, with a hibiscus in her hair, walked up to him for a second and then stepped over and gave the Duchess a hug.

"Honey, you know Mr. Magnum?"

"Oh, of course." Lani said with a laugh. "I see him at the club all the time." She turned suddenly serious eyes back to him. "It isn't about Rick is it? I heard he and Higgins had been hurt..."

"Oh, no. Well, as a matter of fact its related but has to do with one of... your mom's former boarders."

The Duchess reached out and placed a hand on Lani's arm. "Its about Bob, honey." Upon hearing the name Lani gave a slight shiver. "Now, honey, he just tried to help out and now he's in trouble with the police again."

"Oh, I know, mom." She looked up at Magnum. "He's never done anything. Its just his eyes scare me, like... like... Oh, I don't know how to describe it. Like you see when a dangerous wild animal or something is trapped in a cage." She shook her head sending waves rippling through long dark hair that fell to her waist. "Mom, I have to go. After I take the guys around Dad asked me to bring him out some lunch. That'll leave me just enough time to get back for my class this afternoon."

"All right, honey." She pulled her daughter to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But first tell me why you never told me you knew Mr. Magnum or this Rick." She said with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Oh, mom. That's girl talk." she said with a giggle. "Whatever would dad say if he heard us talking?"

"Ha, he'd say 'Is dinner ready yet?', as you well know."

"Anyway, its not like I've ever gone out with Rick, he asks but..." Lani turned questioning eyes on Magnum. "Is it true like they say that he has, well, that he has friends in the Mafia?"

"Oh... well, you know," Magnum looked down at the floor and slowly turned his cap in his hands, "Rick is one of my best friends, but unfortunately I am afraid that what you heard may be true..." He stopped turning his cap and look up at her brightly, "But, on the other hand I have never had any Mafia friends."

Lani stood looking at him for a second and then with a laugh socked him lightly on the arm. "Oh, Mr. Magnum..." Turning to her mom she gave her a quick hug and kiss and went out the door. Magnum and the Duchess stood listening to the sudden voices on the veranda followed by footsteps going down the steps. Through the windows Lani and the men could be seen getting in the van and then it made a U-turn in the street and disappeared.

"She's a good kid," Magnum said looking at the Duchess. "I had no idea she was your daughter."

"Sometimes its a small world, Mr. Magnum." She fished in an apron pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to him. "Call me in an hour or two and we'll see if Bob will meet you or not. I hope you can help him, I don't know what else to do."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Magnum put the card in his shirt pocket. "I don't know either, but I promise you we'll try."

Rick glanced at the clock on the other side of the bar, drained the last of the beer he had been drinking, and threw some bills down on the counter as he got up and walked over to a pay phone. Thumbing coins into the slot he dialed a number and shifted from one foot to another as he waited. "Ice Pick? Yeah, it's Rick. You got anything for me? Isenburg street... yeah, let me think... okay I got it, that used to be an old dojo, right, not far from the old Buddhist academy? Yeah... wait... no, you got that wrong, the other two were DOA, I'm just looking for the one who..." Rick's fingers tightened on the phone until his knuckles went white, and a dark unbelieving look came over his face. "Are you trying to tell me that the guy who beat the crap out of me was a woman!"

The black and silver BMW convertible cruising past the old run down shop buildings slowed slightly as it came abreast a narrow building with an oriental facade across its top. Black letters that appeared to have been brushed on in an attempt to imitate Japanese calligraphy proclaimed it to be the Hawaiian Martial Arts and Kick Boxing Academy.

Turning into an abandoned lot, Rick got out of the car and looking around pulled back the slide on an automatic, checked the chamber, eased the hammer back down, and stuffed it behind his back under his shirt. Walking quickly up the sidewalk he approached the Academy door and slowly eased it open.

Inside was a short concrete hallway with closed doors on the left side and an open doorway on the right, straight ahead the hall way ended in swinging doors that seemed to open onto the training hall. The sound of grunts and sharp yells accompanied by strange oriental music echoed off the concrete walls. Silently approaching the open door he looked in and saw a younger man in oriental martial arts clothing at a desk in front of a computer, apparently engrossed in a digital martial arts game. Rick stepped into the room and gave it a quick once over; except for the guy at the screen there was no one else.

Rapping his knuckles on the counter Rick cleared his throat. "Hey, excuse me." The young guy jumped and turned around with a startled look on his face. Turning back to the keyboard he punched a couple of buttons freezing the action and killing the sound.

"Ah... ha... sorry," he said motioning to the screen, "was just testing out some new moves, you know. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can. I met this chick who said she runs this place and I thought I'd drop by and look her up. Is she around?"

"Oh, you mean, Desiree. Nah, she left me a note that she had something come up and to cancel her classes for today." The guy shrugged his shoulders and made as if to turn back to the computer. "Sorry, I can't help you."

"Hey, pal, look." Rick pulled his wallet out and fishing out a twenty gave the guy a wink. "You know how it is with us guys. I'm hopping a plane for overseas in a couple of days and I really wanted to see her again, if you know what I mean. If you've got a phone number or address I won't tell her how I got it." With a smile he pushed the twenty across the desk.

"Well..." The guy hesitated and then scooped up the bill and stuffed it in his shirt pocket. "Here, let me see.." He turned to a small Rolodex and flipping through it jotted a number down on a pad. Tearing the sheet off he handed it to Rick with a smile. "Yeah, don't tell her I gave it to you or she'll take my head off."

Rick memorized the number and put the folded note paper in his wallet. "Thanks, I'll just tell her I got friends that helped me trace her car. That'll impress her."

"Ha," the guy smirked. "If she was driving that big pink big foot I doubt if she'll be very impressed. Just about everyone on the north shore knows that rig."

"Nah, she was driving something else... what was it... ah I can't remember, I'm not very good with cars, you know." Rick gave the guy an apologetic shrug.

"Oh, you must mean that old green Mercedes she is so proud of." The guy snickered again. "Don't know why, its falling apart and she can't afford to fix it up right. I've always thought maybe its the type of car she first got laid in, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, who can figure these dames." Rick turned to the door but then paused. "Say, you say she lives up there on the north shore?"

"Ah.. actually, man, I don't know." The guy gestured to the Rolodex. "She's never left an address here, just some numbers - but they change all the time. But ask just about anyone up there, man, they know her, she spends all her free time away from the dojo here up there catching waves."

"All right, thanks, man. Have a good one." Rick gave the guy a grin and wave and went out of the room, his grin turning grim.

---- Dissolve----


	3. Chapter 03

And Not to Yield

Chapter 3

Words: 4,027

--------

Coming around a shoulder on a high ridge close to KoKo Head, Magnum slowed to catch his breath. Mountain side, the way he had come, the Robin 1 Ferrari was a red dot far below. Ocean side, a blue green vastness flecked with white stretched out to the ends of the earth. The trail he had been climbing curved away behind outcroppings, disappearing to the left as it wound further up the ridge, but in front lay a small deserted knoll with a view equaled by few high priced resorts.

"Magnum, is it?" The voice seemed to come out of nowhere and it took Magnum a moment to locate the figure sitting in a semi-lotus position behind him to his right, sheltered in a small natural alcove. The man sat with his eyes closed, his shirt open letting the sun pour onto his upper body, revealing a bandage dressing on his left side held in place by strips of white surgical tape. The tan of the skin highlighted circular scars, some puckered with reddish edges, and other scars of straight lines with the dots of old sutures along side them. His reddish hair was long and disordered, as was his mustache, but his cheeks were clean shaven and the worn clothes were clean.

"Yes... The Duchess said I could meet you here."

"That's a fact. Sis asked so, here I am. Otherwise it'd just be you and the scenery." A smile crossed his face but his eyes remained closed.

Stepping to the side where he could both look out over the ocean and face Bob, Magnum sat down on a rock outcropping and wiped the sweat from his eyes. "Its beautiful up here, I see why you like it."

"Yeah," came the somewhat baleful reply. "So what do you want, Mr. Private Eye?"

"How's your wound?"

"Its fine."

"The three men you saved last night, Higgins, Rick, and TC, are concerned about you and Higgins would like you to come and stay at the estate until you've fully recovered or as long as you'd like. Its private and no one would bother you there."

"Nah, man. I like the open air. I'm used to it."

"Well, would you consider just coming by. They would like to meet you, to tell you... well, nothing seems appropriate, but to thank you."

"No need for that... No reason to give thanks for having your sentence in this world extended."

"Well, they didn't want to die and they're grateful to you for, as you put it, extending their sentence." Magnum sat quietly for a second and when Bob made no move to respond, continued. "Actually, I am not sure I understand you. If you believe what you just said then why did you risk your life to save three strangers you didn't know?"

Bob opened his eyes and the force of his smoldering gaze was almost physical in its impact. "Oh, I believe it. Its just that I also understand others don't." Then a strange smile twisted his lips. "Plus it suited me to interfere. That punk had no respect. He'd won. He should have let it end. If he had I would have kept walking."

Magnum looked away over the ocean but the images that flickered through his mind contained the face of a Russian interrogator, bamboo cages, TC with tormented eyes, and his other friend Mac's burned and nearly unrecognizable corpse. Finally he looked down at the ground and nodded his head. "Yes. I can understand that. But even so, there's no harm in letting my friends thank you proper. It would mean a lot to them. Surely you understand how they feel..." Magnum looked at this enigma before him and wondered what it would take to reach him.

Bob switched his gaze to the far horizon and sat quiet before replying. "You can tell them... I appreciate their thoughts." Then his gaze swung back at Magnum and the wild look returned. "But its too late now for any of that."

"Why is it too late?" Magnum said with fervor as he hunched forward. "Its never too late if you try. No matter how hard it gets if you hold to the belief that there is some good some where in this world then you can go on."

"I have fought the good fight, I have finished the course, I have kept the faith." Bob looked seriously at him, and then laughed. "The Apostle Paul, 2 Timothy 4:7... I know all the quotes and all the philosophy, Mr. Private Eye.

"When the race gets hard to run, then I say to my soul, take courage, battle to be won." Bob's maniacal smile got wider as he began to hum. "But I have no friends in high places... and someone will have to pay..."

"Bob Marlee, I believe." Magnum murmured.

"Very good deduction, Mr. Private Detective, out of sequence but still you got it." Bob nodded his head in time to the music in his head. "Mr. Marlee understood how things are."

"Perhaps he should have tried harder to see things as they should be." Magnum said softly.

"Ah..." with a slap on his knee Bob jumped to his feet and strode to the edge of the knoll. "I used to love Don Quixote. I can't remember the number of times I went to see the off Broadway productions; and I used to have the album when I had a record player to play it and a home to sit in to listen to it... No one can sing those reaffirmations of belief and faith like Richard Kiley." He stood on the edge of the ledge and swinging his arms wide rose on his toes with his head back and eyes closed, as if sacrificing himself to the sun or in preparation for a sacrifice to the rocks below.

After a minute he turned and sat down on a rock close to where the trail emerged onto the knoll. "But I no longer have the albums and I no longer have the illusions that life is good and that somewhere a great benevolent God awaits to bring us into his fold of love and happiness forever. Life shows little evidence of such a being, but much of a underlying malevolence that twists and distorts what ever good may appear. Do you dispute that Mr. Private Eye?"

A flash of sunlight from a red and orange blur over the channel moving fast toward Molokai caught Magnum's attention momentarily as he took his cap off, rubbed the side of his head and putting the cap back on refocused his attention on Bob. "I think you may be somewhat correct about the facts but to paraphrase General Howe, your interpretation might be lacking."

"Oh? So tell me, Mr. Private Eye, how would you interpret the facts that because I help your friends now the pigs are after me?" A glare twisted his face as he rubbed the scar over his eye.

"Look, I don't get along with the police either all the time. But in this situation you have to give them a little slack. There are two people shot dead and they can't just pretend it didn't happen..."

"There are witnesses that know what happened, they don't need me to confirm it. I know how it is with them, they just can't leave people alone, they just want another chance to beat the 'truth' out of someone who doesn't conform to their petty narrow minded concepts of how people should live. That's why I didn't hang around the emergency room and why I ain't meeting with those damn pigs."

"I understand you've had bad run-ins with the cops before, but it doesn't have to be that way this time. I'm here telling you we'll stand by you, all we have to do is arrange for you to turn yourself in and give a statement..."

"And you believe this, Mr. Private Eye? You giving me your personal guarantee about this?" Bob fixed Magnum with a challenging stare.

"I believe that society has to have a certain amount of rules otherwise everything would just be chaos. And the only way society works is for people to be willing to go along, to cooperate to an extent..."

"So, you believe in being a good citizen, a pillar of society, Mr. Private Eye?"

Magnum took a breath and let it out slowly. "You're not making this easy. I'm not your enemy.."

"No, but you're not my friend either." A tight grin lifted the corner of his mouth as he stared at Magnum. "I'm trying to figure out who you are Mr. Private Eye, and whether you believe what you say, and say what you believe; or if you're just another big talking phony..."

Traces of anger flared in Magnum's eyes but he fought it down as Bob stared at him. "Look, this is a homicide investigation. The cops have to follow procedure, they need to talk to you because you're the one who pulled the trigger. They have to do their job and if you refuse to talk with them..."

"Ha..." Bob tapped the scar over his eye. "I know all about how Honolulu's finest like to talk."

"No one's going to do anything like that if you keep cool. At the most you might have to spend the night in the lock up, but we'll have bail all arranged and get you out. It might not even come to that if you go in voluntarily before they issue a warrant."

"Let'em issue a warrant, it don't matter none."

"Damn it! Why won't you be sensible? You don't have to provoke them into taking the next step and then the next and then the next. You've got people who'll stand beside you, who'll help you work it out. Or is it that you're too damn proud to accept help?"

"Proud? I got past proud a long time ago. When I was twelve, after school I'd deliver papers and walk past the tavern where my mother spent all her time, and damn, if I was lucky maybe the door would be open and I'd get a glimpse of her... that was about as close as I ever got to her. Then one Easter one of her friends she boozed it up with all the time, called me over as I was walking by and gave me an Easter basket with all sorts of junk candy and stuff in it. I got all excited because I thought my mom got it for me, but she hadn't. She didn't even know about it 'cause she was passed out in a booth. Pride... there ain't no pride, man. There's just yourself. There ain't no one or nothing else."

"I know sometimes everything sucks, but there are people who care. There are people who can respect what you've done and are willing to stand by you, but you got to ease up a little, you got to give people a chance, especially when they are trying to understand and willing to help."

Bob ran his hands down to his knees and leaned on his arms as he stared off down the beach where small figures could be seen. "You ever go to the beach with your old man?"

"Sure, during the summers my folks took me to the beach all the time when I was a kid."

"Closest I came to playing on the beach with my old man was after my mom died. I didn't know where else to go so I went begging to that son of a bitch. He walked me out to the street and pointed at the ocean. Told me to start walking and not to stop." A fierce expression contorted his face and he flashed Magnum a smile exposing his teeth and gave a short laugh. "Fooled that old bastard, bet he never thought I'd make it this far."

Magnum started to say something but checked himself with a small helpless shrug and sat still, not having any words that didn't sound trivial or trite.

After awhile Bob took a deep breath and with a slight twitch of his head seemed to force his mind to other thoughts. "So, you married? Wife? Kids?"

"No... well... I mean I was... but I'm not now. I have a little girl... but I guess she's not so little now." Magnum's voice faded off.

"Don't you know?"

"Well, my wife... she... remarried and I haven't seen them for a while."

"Hmm... so, Mr. Private Eye, when you're not on some big case like me," he gave Magnum a sardonic smile, "what do you do? Where do you hang that cap of yours?"

"Well, I run security at Robin Master's estate, which is where I live; and for play I like volleyball, ocean kayaking, swimming... you know. Nothing overly exciting."

"Yeah, I know." Bob nodded to himself. "Seems to me you've pretty much opted out of the rat race. No home, no family... sort of avoiding responsibilities, living on the fringe so to say. Its almost as if you didn't feel like you fit in that pretty society with its little rules and conventions." He turned and gave Magnum a big grin. "It almost sounds like you're the same as me." He gave a laugh and looked off over the ocean again.

"I hear you were in the Nam, Mr. Navy Lieutenant. Perhaps you were the Morale and Welfare officer on one of those cruisers that cruised the great South China Sea? Making sure everyone wrote home and watched wholesome movies and read good books?"

"Actually I worked mostly in the Delta with the Riverine Forces and some recon stuff. That's how I got to know Rick and TC. TC was a chopper driver and worked with our unit a lot and Rick was his crew chief. The Duchess mentioned that you had served a couple of tours, you ever get down in the Delta?"

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Lieutenant. I was in the Delta a couple of times. Was up out of Khe Sanh too. In fact," he pointed to a scar on his right side, "I got that one up on Co Roc one nice bright and sunny morn." He smiled at Magnum. "You got any scars you want to show?"

Magnum shook his head and laughed. "I've got a couple, but I can see you got more than me, Rick, and TC put together."

"Yeah, well this ain't all of them. I got willy peter scars on my ass from tossing grenades between my legs as me and the team were trying to claw that mountain side down to get away from those sorry ass NVA capture teams." He got a far away look in his eye and shook his head. "That was a trip, man..." For a moment he seemed lost in thought then his eyes clouded over and his hand unconsciously rubbed the scar on his temple, "but not as bad a trip as being back in the world.."

"So, why don't you consider coming out to the estate? Rick and TC can show you their scars, and believe it or not so can Higgins. He was quite a terror in his day, served all over in the British Army during WWII. Of course after his hundredth war story you might wish to get back out here, but in truth he is one of the good guys. He understands a lot of things that are just murky in my mind. I give him a bad time usually but when things get tough he's always there to back you up or take the point if need be." Magnum paused.

Bob lost his smile and looked pensively at the ground at his feet. "I don't know..."

"You would be doing Higgins a big favor. He really is concerned and feels responsible because if he had insisted on waiting to go out to the warehouse until this morning, he feels none of this would have happened, and you wouldn't have ended up in the hospital and in trouble with the police. If he could meet you and provide you with any assistance you could accept then it would give him something positive to do and I think he would recover a lot faster. You know how those old Sergeant Majors are, the team daddy that can't rest if one of their own is in need. And that's how he thinks of you. His exact words to me were, 'I want you to find that lad, and let him know we will stand by him.' We all feel that way, bro."

A strange troubled expression came over Bob's face, as if he was wrestling in silent agony with himself. His jaw muscles worked as his hands kneaded his legs and his eyes searched the knoll aimlessly. Finally he quieted and sat with his arms braced against his knees, head down. After awhile he nodded silently to himself and looked up at Magnum. "I..." As he started to speak he glanced towards the trail and stiffened. Rising to his feet he peered down for a moment. Magnum saw his shoulders slump for a second and then the wolfish expression returned. "Well, well. Looks like KoKo Head is getting popular."

Magnum got up and strode over to stand next to Bob. Far below he could see several police cars and a group of suited and uniformed officers beginning to climb the trail. "Damn it!" He turned to look at Bob before swinging his furious gaze back along the trail. "I don't know what's going on."

"Don't sweat it, Mr. Private Eye Man." He gave a laugh. "The old bard knew how it goes, its just more slings and arrows reminding me what I already knew. You see Sis, you tell her I just had to do what I had to do."

There was a slight rattle of disturbed rocks and when Magnum looked up the knoll was deserted again. He looked around quickly and then walked over to the edge and looked down, but there was nothing below but ocean swells and rocks.

Two uniformed officers carrying shotguns came around the rocky shoulder and walked slowly onto the knoll looking around and scanning the higher elevations. There was the sound of clattering rocks followed by a curse, and then Lieutenant Burke emerged on the knoll and breathing heavily sat down on the rock Bob had occupied. He wiped at the flowing perspiration with a soiled handkerchief and looked around with bleary eyes. After a few moments he coughed and looked at the two uniformed officers. "You see anything?"

They shook their heads as they peered up at the towering lava. "Don't see a damn thing, Lieutenant," one said.

Burke got wearily to his feet and coughing spat a glob of phlegm into the rocks. "Well, keep looking, he's gotta be up here some where."

"You know, you're a right bastard, Lieutenant." Magnum's voice seemed to spring out of the very rocks. The two uniformed policemen spun around, shotguns half way to their shoulders, eyes frantically searching. Burke jumped back, his hand flying to his holster. "Show yourself, Magnum. I know that's you."

"I thought you knew where I was, Lieutenant since you tried spitting on me." There was rustle of motion in the alcove and all three officers spun to face it, the shotguns, now at their shoulders, centering on Magnum who was sitting in a semi-lotus position with his cap resting on one knee.

After a moment's hesitation Burke moved forward until he was towering over Magnum. "All right, where is he, Magnum?"

"Where is who, Lieutenant?"

"Don't give me that crap, Magnum. You know who I mean. Your two-bit hero buddy." He snatched a folded document from the inner pocket of his jacket and waved it at Magnum. "You play games with me and I'll throw the book at you. Obstruction of justice, harboring a known felon, and anything else I can think of."

Magnum grabbed his cap off his knee and rose to his feet, thrusting his face into Burke's. "I don't know what the hell you are ranting about. What I do know is that I went to your office and offered to assist you in finding someone you wanted to talk to. You told me to take a hike. Which is what I did. I come up here to get away from people and to get some peace and quiet so I can think, and next thing I know you show up waving guns in my face and threatening me. If there's going to be any charges filed, Lieutenant, I'll be the one filing them; and if there's going to be any explaining done its going to be you explaining to me what the hell you are doing here and why I shouldn't be filing a complaint with the Police Commission for you putting a tail on me."

"I'm in charge of a homicide investigation and if I want to put a tail on a crum bum private dick who's up to his eyebrows in trying to hide a perp I'll put a tail on him. You bums think you're so smart, you go through my files and you think I don't know it. You think I don't know you're going to run right over to that half-way house and talk to that bleeding heart who gets her rocks off coddling all those losers? You think you're so god damn clever and you drive that red whore wagon my grandmother could tail in her sleep. So you'd better believe I put a tail on you, it was waiting for you at that house for losers which is where you'd gonna end up if you don't turn that perp over right now. I know he's here."

"If you know so much, Lieutenant, then I suggest you get busy and find him. If he was here and didn't know you were I'm sure he does now, since they can probably hear you ranting all the way to the Big Island. And I'll tell you something else..."

"Excuse me gentlemen, I hate to break up a friendly discussion but perhaps someone could update me on what's going on here... Lieutenant Burke?" Burke swung his hate filled eyes around and suddenly seemed to deflate as he looked at the slight Japanese American wearing tennis shoes, a white floppy hat, and a well worn Hawaiian shirt.

"Captain, I got this one and I'm about ready to get him to toss up the perp I've got the warrant for." Burke stepped away from Magnum and weakly waved the warrant in the air and then shoved it back in his pocket.

"I'm quite familiar with Mr. Magnum." The captain turned his gaze on Magnum and gave a slight nod. "Thomas."

"Captain Tanaka." Magnum nodded in return and put his cap back on, the anger slowly dimming in his eyes.

"So, Lieutenant, let me get this straight, you can put Mr. Magnum together with your perp and you followed him here because you had information that these two were having a meeting here, is that right?"

"Not exactly, Captain. But I know this crum.. I know this guy. He's looking for this perp and he's going to find him, so I figure I'll follow..." As Burke's voice trailed off his face turned a scarlet red and he began vigorously wiping his face with the handkerchief.

"In other words you don't have anything connecting Mr. Magnum with the person named in your warrant?"

"Captain.. I..."

Tanaka gave a slight sigh. "Thomas, why don't you go along. And if you come across any information that has a bearing on this case I would appreciate it if you would contact us."

Magnum took a deep breath and let it out. Wiping his hands on his thighs he gave the Captain a nod and headed down the trail without once looking at Lieutenant Burke, an act that took every bit of will power he possessed.

---- Dissolve----


	4. Chapter 04

**And Not to Yield**

Chapter 4

Words: 4,720

--------

"Really TC, you should be getting back to your office as I am perfectly fine. Agatha said she will be coming over shortly for brunch so I won't want for company." Higgins sat at his desk shuffling papers around trying to look busy, but the attempt was spoiled by the slump of his shoulders and the paleness of his complexion.

"I have a little time, Higgy. My first clients today are for one of my Hawaiian Afternoon Champagne Flight Specials." TC tried to keep the concern from his voice as he knew it would only irritate Higgins further. "Besides, I told Agatha I'd try and wait until she came over, although I don't know what to tell her."

"Yes, I know. She was so upset about the missing contract and now these totally unexpected events..." Higgins' gaze wandered off and suddenly he blinked, shook his head, and rubbed his temple as he closed his eyes.

"Higgy. Are you all right?" TC came forward and placed a hand on Higgins' shoulder.

"No, no. It's all right." Higgins shook his head slightly and gave TC a wan smile. "Just a slight twinge. Nothing to worry about."

As TC started to say more the speaker connected to the front gate came to life. "Jonathan? This is Agatha. I brought you some nice chicken soup. Are you there?"

Higgins reached over, toggled the gate opener, and pressed the communication switch. "Dear Agatha. Please drive through. I'll meet you at the house entry way." Higgins gave TC a smile and placed both hands on the desk top to push himself erect. He briefly closed his eyes and wavered for a second but then stood up straight and marched out of the room. TC silently shook his head as he watched Higgins leave the room and then followed.

The old immaculate Rolls purred up the driveway and stopped in front of the entry just as Higgins emerged from the house. He opened the car door for Agatha who stepped out carrying a large wicker basket. As Higgins took the basket from her, her eyes teared and she reached out an imploring hand to place on his arm. "Oh, Jonathan. I am so sorry. Since I've learned of you, and Rick, and Theodore...," she looked at TC and stifling a sob, dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I feel so responsible, nothing is worth any of you being hurt over... I just don't understand how this could happen..."

"Now, Agatha, its all right." Higgins placed a hand on her elbow and turned to go. "Everyone is fine. We did find the contract... there's just been an unexpected set back, that's all."

As they approached the door TC reached out and took the basket from Higgins. "Let me carry that, Higgy. Should I take in to the kitchen or..."

"Oh," Agatha gave a little smile. "I put everything in those little Styrofoam coolers so it would stay hot."

"Well, lets just go straight out to the patio then." Higgins patted her hand.

She reached out and touched TC's arm. "Theodore, are you sure you are quite all right? I feel simply horrible to have put you in danger."

"Oh, don't worry about me Miss Agatha, I'm," TC said with emphasis, rolling his eyes at Higgins, "fine."

Agatha glanced quickly at Higgins but, holding on to her arm, he started off down the pathway leading around to the back of the estate. "Now, Agatha, I can't wait to try your marvelous chicken soup. Did you use your lemon grass recipe? The Thais make the most delicious soup. I prepared some Mahi Mahi along with some organically grown Jasmine rice that one of the university agricultural researchers raises here on Oahu, that should make a wonderful complement dish. I am reminded of the time I was stationed..."

TC frowned at the back at Higgins' head as Agatha glanced back at him over her shoulder with a worried look.

"... and then the admiral's wife, who was..." Higgins had reached over to pour a little more wine into Agatha's glass, when his voice faded off and the hand holding the bottle started to tremble. A strange look came over his face and he suddenly put the bottle down hitting the edge of a dish as he did so. TC grabbed the tottering bottle and sat it aside as he jumped up to go to Higgins.

"Higgy, what's wrong?" TC had an arm around Higgins' shoulder and Agatha had moved quickly to his other side, her eyes bright with alarm.

"I... I... " Higgins blinked and rubbed his right eye, "I feel quite strange... I seem to be going... blind."

"Oh, Jonathan. Here, look at me. Can you see my hand?" Agatha bent close to Higgins and holding his face with one hand waved her other in front of him.

"I... can see you, dear Agatha...dimly, but... not my right eye." He suddenly shut his eyes and gave a little groan. His face paled and was suddenly covered in a sheen of sweat. TC gripped him tighter.

"Jonathan, Jonathan?" Agatha gently held his face with one hand and wiped his brow with the other. "Can you open your eyes just for a second so I can see them, please, dear."

Higgins breathing had shorten and he was obviously fighting to stay conscious. With a great effort he opened his eyes. His left eye was focused but showed the pain he was enduring. His right eye stared blindly without seeing anything.

Agatha covered his eyes with her hand and spoke gently to him. "That's fine, dear. You just close your eyes now." She looked up anxiously at TC. "Theodore, his right eye is quite dilated, he must be gotten to the hospital immediately."

TC bent down and pulled Higgins' arm over his shoulders and then gently helped Higgins stand up. "Okay, Higgy. Now we're going to get you to the hospital. You just got to help me walk you to the van and then we'll be off. Now we're just going to turn around here and walk down the path, okay." He could feel Higgins try to support himself but his effort was weak and seemed to be getting fainter. "Now you just hang in there, Higgy-baby. Everything's going to be okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You got that, Higgy? You listenin' to what I'm saying to you, sergeant major?" Higgins gave a faint mumble and his hand clenched at TC's shoulder.

Agatha suddenly ran up by his side and touched his arm. "Theodore, lets take the Rolls. The back seat is quite large enough for Jonathan to lay down and I can sit on one of the companion seats while you drive." TC gave a short nod and she awkwardly ran ahead, disappearing around the corner of the house, one hand on her wide brim lace hat, her huge purse clutched in the other.

TC kept his patter going trying to give Higgins' failing mind something to focus on. "You hear that, Higgy? I'm actually going to get to drive a Rolls. Why I bet that Rolls costs nearly as much as my chopper. I always thought maybe I should get into the limo business, sort of a horizontal integration thing. The way it is now I'm always making arrangements for a limo to pick up my clients and if I had my own then I could provide a door to door service. What do you think of that, Higgy?"

A note of desperation crept into his voice as Higgins' grip loosened completely. He now had to hold Higgins' hand in a tight grip to keep it around his shoulder. As they approached the corner of the house he heard the muted rumble of the big Rolls engine and then they were around next to the drive. Agatha had backed the Rolls close up to the path and now jumped out and hurriedly opened the back door. As they got close Higgins' weak step faltered even more and TC had to almost carry him the last few feet.

"Now sergeant major, you listening to me? We just got to climb into this here fancy automobile, and then you can lie down for awhile. Okay? But I don't want you going to sleep. No sleeping while on duty, sergeant major. Now just bend your head a little here." Agatha put her hand on Higgins' head as TC tried to maneuver both of them through the large doorway. "Okay, now. Watch that door sill, Just lift your leg a little there, Higgy." TC's face turn red with the effort to keep from falling as Higgins' leg collapsed throwing TC perilously off balance. "Its okay, Higgy, I got you. Don't you worry none. You gonna be okay." He gently manhandled Higgins' inert weight until he could gently lay him down on the plush polished leather. He quickly arranged Higgins' limp limbs as Agatha climbed in by him. "You hang in there, Higgy. Theodosius Calvin is not going to let any thing happen to you."

There were tears in his eyes as he jumped out, gently shut the door, then wrenching the front door open he jumped into the front. He sat momentarily stunned for a second as his hands encountered empty air where the steering wheel should have been. Shaking his head he grimly pushed himself almost violently over to the other side and throwing the transmission in gear sent the huge gleaming Rolls thundering down the drive.

Agatha and TC jumped up as the swinging doors pushed open and the white smocked figure entered the waiting lobby. The doctor raised his hand and motioned for them to take their seats as he approached. He pulled a small chair close to where they sat and rubbing his face sat down.

"How's he doing, doc?" TC asked worriedly.

"Yes," joined in Agatha's concerned voice. "Will Jonathan be all right?"

The doctor sighed and looked at both of them frankly. "I have to be honest with you. We've sent him down for a brain scan and that should tell us the full extent of the problem, but from the preliminary exam it appears as if a blood clot has formed and is affecting blood flow to some of the blood vessels, which is why he lost the vision in his right eye."

"But you can fix that sort of stuff, right?" TC cut in. "I mean he'll be okay, right?"

The doctor rubbed his neck and grimaced, then clasped his hands in front of him as he leaned forward. "There are surgical and non-surgical measures that can be done, but I have to tell you that the area we think the blood clot is in is a very difficult one to operate on. We have already taken certain measures to try and mitigate the growth of the clot but until we have the results of the brain scan and other tests, we don't know exactly what it is we are dealing with.

"We are also contacting Dr. Vennama's office to alert him for a possible emergency surgery. He's the only surgeon in the islands with the required expertise if in fact the clot is where we think it is. If so then we'll need to perform surgery as quickly as possible since there is the acute risk of permanent damage."

Agatha leaned forward and placed her hand on the doctor's arm. "What exactly do you mean by 'permanent' damage?"

"If the clot spreads and affects too many blood vessels, he could lose his sight, and..." he covered her hand with one of his own, "there is the possibility there could be irreversible brain damage."

"Oh!" Agatha pulled her hand back and covered her mouth as she gave an anguished gasp.

Before she or TC could say anymore the doors swung open again and a nurse came over and nodding silently to Agatha and TC, bent down to speak quietly to the doctor. "Sir, we just talked to Dr. Vennama's answering service and they say he has gone to Molokai to attend a Hawaiian Historical Society ceremony in memory of Father Damien."

"Did they say when he'd be getting back?" the doctor asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid not until tomorrow afternoon, doctor."

"Oh.. Thank you." The nurse turned and went back through the door, as the doctor twisted his hands in front of him. "I am afraid that seriously complicates things."

"Well, can't someone else do the surgery?" TC perched clenched fists on his knees.

"Dr. Vennama is the best. If we must then, yes, someone else will have to try, but these procedures are very very delicate, and a slight error in judgment can..." the doctor stood suddenly. "I have to make some phone calls. If you'll excuse me."

"Wait, doctor." TC bounced up as if on springs. "You say this doctor Vennama is on Molokai, then I'll just go get him."

The doctor looked at TC with a puzzled frown. "I'm not sure how you'd do that. We probably have no more than a few hours at the outside before we must operate, and to get to the old leper colony and find the doctor and get him back here..."

TC held up a hand. "I can do it. I'll get this Dr. Vennama here come hell or high water." TC turned and started to run down the hall toward the stair well. "You just wait until you hear from me," he called over his shoulder.

The doctor shook his head. "I don't understand."

Agatha stood up and looked down the now empty hallway. "Theodore owns a helicopter, doctor." She turned and gave him a steady look. "If he says he can do it, he will."

The red and yellow striped Island Hoppers' chopper clawed skyward in a roar of straining turbine blades and shot off like a bullet. Racing southeast from Oahu over the channel to the cloud bank sitting over the smaller island's mountains, it was a blur of orange and red against the ocean's blue green, while its spinning rotor blades hurled shafts of sunlight across the heavens.

Behind tinted aviator's sunglasses, TC's face was a mask of concentration as he spoke in brisk tones into his mike, and watched his instrument dials hovering on red lines as he pushed his craft to the limit. The urgency and sense of mission brought back memories of similar times in Vietnam where Rick had been his crew chief. "Oh, Or-ville, where the hell are you?" In the isolation of his howling aircraft cabin he shook his head at the vagaries of fate that had conspired to place the destinies of two of those closest to him in such doubt. Then he shoved those thoughts aside and focused on his instruments and the quickly approaching island that held the key to Higgins' fate.

As the chopper slowed over the grass lawn in front of the Molokai Resort, TC spied two children kicking a soccer ball under him. As the chopper slowly lowered itself, the rotor wash sent waves across the lawn and the soccer ball suddenly went off on an erratic tangent with one of the children madly chasing it. The other young boy stood looking up at this strange apparition, with one hand up to shield his eyes from the lowering sun.

"Come on now, kid," muttered TC, "lets move. I got to sit down." Suddenly a woman dressed in a white sun suit rushed onto the lawn and turning the child back in the direction she had come began to run, pushing the child ahead of her. When they had reached the edge of the lawn TC slowly descended the rest of the way, his eyes darting in all directions, on the look out for any other dangers. As soon as the skids touched down he killed the turbine, safed the controls and jumped out of the chopper. Locking the door he stood impatiently next to the chopper waiting for the rotors to still before he left in case another child or someone rushed over in unthinking curiosity. Finally with a soft swish the rotors stilled and he sprinted for the resort entrance. Passing the woman who had her arms crossed over the fidgeting child in front of her, TC tugged at the brim of his cap. "I'm sorry, ma'am. There's been an emergency." The frown of puzzled annoyance that had been on her face cleared and she nodded as TC sped up the steps.

Several tourists and resort employees had gathered on the veranda to witness the somewhat novel sight of a helicopter landing in their front lawn, and as he hurried past them a majordomo dressed up in a magnificent uniform of brass buttons and distinctive colors, hurried over and opened the main door to admit him. The interior was cool and dim, a vast high room in the best tradition of colonial British empire architecture. TC whipped off his sunglasses and spotting a table with a large sign that read 'Hawaiian Historical Society' behind it, raced over to confront the two women who had paused in mid-conversation to stare at his unusual entrance.

"Ma'am, I'm trying to locate a Dr. Vennama, who is supposed to be attending your conference. Do you know where I can find him? Its an emergency." TC stood tensely in front of the table holding his cap in his hand.

The older of the two ladies, looked up at TC over the half rims of her reading glasses and nodded her head. "The front desk told us a few minutes ago that there would be someone coming for Dr. Vennama so we have been going through our notes." She picked up a list of names and holding her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose peered at it. "Dr. Vennama and his wife are listed here for the Mule Trail familiarization walk that started after lunch. They were only going part way and are scheduled to be back here by 4:30 or 5:00 pm. So I would imagine that they would have began the descent and be on their way back now." She turned and looked at her younger companion. "Miriam, you've been on the trail more than I, don't you think they should be headed back by now?"

The other woman wore no makeup, but plain, frame glasses made her beautiful gray green eyes stand out, accenting a rather attractive face. She had a hand pressed to her chest and was gazing somewhat distractedly at TC and didn't seem to hear the other's question. Then she gave a start and gave her friend a rather disconcerted look. "What... oh... why... yes," she suddenly peered at the slim gold watch on her arm as if it held the key to this riddle's answer. "Yes, that's right." She gazed back at TC and her hand strayed unconsciously back to her chest.

"Thank you, ladies." TC started to turn then catching sight of some Society papers with pictures on them stopped. "Ma'am, would you happen to have a picture of Dr. Vennama? I don't know what he looks like."

"Oh," the elder of the two reached for a Society publication and turned to the inside cover. "Of course, Dr. Vennama is our acting vice-president this year... and... yes, here it is." She folded the cover back and handing the publication to TC pointed at a picture of a smiling white haired man in his early sixties, with distinctive Slavic facial features and lively intelligent eyes. "Please keep it, we have lots." She said smiling.

"Thank you again, this will really help." But again as TC started to turn away he suddenly turned back. This time he pointed at the small white board sitting on a small tripod next to the younger woman. "Ma'am, do you think I could borrow that?"

Miriam gave him a startled look, glanced at the white board, then back at TC, and then jumped up and started to pick it up, and then put it back down. "You need to borrow it?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Yes, ma'am. If I fly up there and see Dr. Vennama on the trail I won't have any way to talk to him, but if I have that board I can write a message on it and he can read it." TC moved to the end of the table close to Miriam and the white board but refrained from grabbing it, although it was evident that was what he clearly wanted to do.

"Oh, you're going to fly up there... oh, of course, you have a helicopter." Miriam's hand fluttered to her cheek and then to her hair. "Well, of course you shall have it, its mine after all." She turned to pick it up and then put it down again and turning to the table reached under it and pulled out a small brown paper lunch bag. Unrolling the folded top she started to pull something out of it and then in confusion turned slightly as if to hide the bag, and then thinking better of it, turned back and pulled out a banana and laid it on the table, she then pulled out an apple and placed by the banana. "Its just my snack..." her voice got very low, "the prices here are really dreadful so I just..." She turned suddenly back to the white board and grabbing the eraser and marking pen thrust them into the bag and folding the top handed it shyly to TC. Then she grabbed the white board and handed it to him as well. His hand touched hers as he took it, and a faint blush suffused her face as he thanked her and hurried to the door.

As TC disappeared out the entry way, the older gal gave a small smile and shook her head. "Aviators really are something different, aren't they, dear?" When no response was forthcoming she turned to find Miriam still standing, gazing at the door way with her hand pressed over her heart again. "Miriam, are you all right?" she asked with some concern, never having seen her friend look so strange.

"Oh, wasn't he simply magnificent?" Miriam whispered without taking her eyes from the doorway.

Her friend gave her a look of utter astonishment and then shaking her head began to laugh. "Why, Miriam. I do declare you've been hit by a thunderbolt!"

Miriam's eyes widened and she suddenly sat down as if her legs had given way. "Oh... is that what it feels like... oh, my... I think you're right... oh, my..." She sat slack for a moment but then her face lit up and jumping from the chair she raced for the entry way.

As TC trotted down the steps and ran for the chopper he found it surrounded by several more children, along with the woman and her young son. Stopping next to them he cleared the frown from his face and smiled at them. "Ma'am could I ask you and the young gentlemen here for a favor?"

The boy's face lit up. "Oh, yes!" he exclaimed.

"Certainly," the woman gave the white board a puzzled look, as if she was wondering how it could constitute an emergency.

"Well, back at the airport I have a ground crew to help me with making sure everyone is a safe distance away when I take off. But of course I don't have a ground crew here, and I was wondering if you'd like to be an honorary ground crew. All it would mean is for you to stand where you were before, along with the other children and then keep a look out to make sure no one else runs out on the lawn behind me." He knelt down with his eyes on level with the young boy. "Now when everything is clear and I'm ready to fire up the turbine I'll give you a thumbs up," TC made a fist and thrust his thumb up, "and then if everything is okay you give me a thumbs up in return. But if you see something wrong then you give me a thumbs down, like this." He turned his fist down with his thumb pointing at the ground. "Okay?"

The boy nodded his head eagerly, and looked up at his mom. "Is it okay, mom? Can we be the ground crew? I know I can do it, really." She gave him a smile and rubbing his hair bent her head and kissed him on the forehead. "Of course, dear."

"Okay, my man," TC reached out and gently socked the boy on the shoulder. "I knew I could count on you. Now after I start up the turbine and the rotors start turning, you keep a sharp look out, and then when I am ready to lift off I'll give you a thumbs up again to let you know, and if every thing is clear you give me back two thumbs up, okay?"

"Sure, okay!" he said with delight and thrusting out both hands produced two thumbs up.

"All right." TC jumped up and turned to the small crowd of kids that had gathered around to hear what was being said. "Okay, gang. Now I'm making you all my honorary ground crew, okay?" The kids all got big smiles and amid the jumping up and down and the clapping hands all called out yes. "Okay, now..." he hesitated and smiled down at the boy. "and what is my main man's name?"

"Carson, sir!" the boy exclaimed in delight.

"All right, now listen up. You are all honorary Island Hoppers' ground crew, and Carson here, is the Molokai Island Hoppers' Main Man, so you all listen to him. Now the first thing is to form a safety perimeter along the edge of the lawn, and then we'll get this show on the road. Okay, lets do it." Tucking the white board under his arm he pivoted his arm in an arc to point to the edges of the lawn and then clapped his hands. As the small mob of kids raced away laughing in delight and clapping their hands, TC called out, "Hey, Carson."

The small boy spun to a stop and looked eagerly back at his new hero. "All right, now." TC called to him and gave him a thumbs up. "You're in charge. You the man." With a smile TC ran to the chopper, quickly unlocked the door, tucked the white board and brown paper bag in front of the passenger seat, and then jumped in. As he put on his sun glasses, slipped the head phones over his cap and adjusted the mike, he noticed the children all in animated conversation spreading out along the edge of the lawn with Carson and his mom directly in front of the chopper.

Glancing at the big rear view mirrors on the sides, he turned to face Carson and gave him a thumbs up. Carson immediately leaned forward and looked left and then right with all the kids giving him a thumbs up as he looked at them. Straightening up he assumed a very erect stance and gave TC a thumbs up. Shooting him a smile, TC reached out and flicking switches fired up the turbine. As the turbine gained in power the rotors started to turn and soon the kids were being buffeted from the force of the down draft.

Checking the mirrors again, TC shot Carson another thumbs up and again the boy leaned forward to look left and right, then standing erect he could hardly contain his excitement as he thrust his fists out toward TC with both thumbs raised. With a sudden burst of power TC raised the chopper up and back. Flashing the young boy a smile, he banked the chopper and powered off toward the faint trail etched against the distant cliff face. Behind him the resort lawn was covered by a mob of racing laughing excited kids.

On the veranda a slight figure dressed in a sensible brown dress and large framed glasses stood with a distant look in her eyes and a hand pressed to her heart.

---- Dissolve----


	5. Chapter 05

**And Not to Yield**

Chapter 5

Words: 3,922

--------

The BMW was a gleaming silver edged black apparition riding a black track in the heavy afternoon sun as the Kamehameha Highway curved to follow the North Shore coast at Hale'iwa. A few minutes later the shimmer slowed and turning toward the ocean crunched coral and gravel as it came to a stop amid dented and rusting poor cousins festooned with racks and the hydro-dynamic shapes of surf boards. A palm lined coral walkway lead from the parking lot to Pele's, a rambling wooden structure overlooking a glorious view of the northern Pacific.

Under a weathered wooden sign of a flowing feminine figure entwined with an erupting volcano, broad worn wooden steps led up to a creaky wooden side veranda leading to a large grass roofed veranda stretching away from the back of the structure to open onto an outdoor patio.

As Rick came around the corner, a handsome athletic Hawaiian in his early forties, looked up from behind the bar at the end of the building. "Hey, Rick. Long time no see, bra." A large smile spread over the man's face.

"Hey, Kimo, I see this dump hasn't washed out to sea yet." Rick perched stiffly on a stool, grimacing slightly as he exchanged high fives, his left hand rubbing his right side.

"Ha!" Kimo grabbed a schooner from under the bar and set it under the tap. "This place is so old, the island wouldn't know what to do without it." He pushed back the tap handle and with a flourish whipped out a coaster with one hand and placed the schooner on it with other. "Anyway, business is still good. You know surfers, they like places with character."

"Yeah, sure. Character and cheap." Rick mocked as he took a sip. "Say speaking of surfers, you know a gal by the name of Desiree? Supposed to hang out up here a lot."

"Desiree.." Kimo gave a thoughtful frown and shook his head. "Sorry, man. Don't ring no bells."

"Yeah, well she's supposed to drive a pink big foot.."

"Oh, you mean the 'Shark'," Kimo gave a short laugh. "What you want with her, bra? You're a little too old for her taste."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean." Rick's voice went flat and ugly.

"Hey, bra. Don't get so uptight, man." Kimo gave him a curious look and then reached out and taking Rick's jaw in one big hand moved his face to look at it. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"Its nothing," Rick jerked his head away, and then gave a short grunt as he clutched his side.

"Okay, bra. I think its time you tell old Kimo here what's wrong with you."

"Its nothing, okay." Rick took his left hand away from his side, grabbed the schooner and took a sip, holding his right arm tight to his side and stared down the bar. "I'm on a job and I just need to find this broad and talk to her."

"Yeah, well, that may be so, but I know all about broke ribs and if that ain't what you got I'll sell you this place cheap." Kimo gave him a steady stare waiting for an answer.

"Its nothing I tell you." Rick refused to look at his friend and as the silence lengthened finally let out a sigh. "Okay, okay. So I slipped on the stairs and maybe busted a rib on the railing, its no big deal."

Kimo nodded his head and after looking at Rick a few more seconds turned and walked down to the end of the bar and called out to one of the staff setting up tables on the patio. "Yo, Xavier. Come in here and look after the bar for a minute." Coming back he untied his apron, hung it on a hook, and then came around the end of the bar and stood next to Rick. "Okay, bra. You come with old Kimo here and we'll fix those ribs up for you."

"Nah, look I told you..." Rick protested as a large fist latched onto his left arm and slowly raised him to his feet.

"Come on, bra. I don't know why you didn't stop by a hospital, that's your business. But I guess I can tape busted ribs as good as any white smock," Kimo gave him a big grin as he half lead, half pushed Rick down a hall way, "and I'm a lot cheaper." Pushing Rick into a large room with snorkels, wet suits, surf boards, benches, and cabinets he let go of him and swung open the doors of what turned out to be a large medicine cabinet. "Take off your shirt, man, and I'll have you ready in no time." He pulled out a large roll of bandage tape, another of gauze, and a short clear wide-mouth jar of white ointment with a label depicting an oriental dragon spitting fire.

Setting everything down on a bench, Kimo turned back to Rick and bending down to peer at his side gently pressed on the swollen skin and nodded his head. "Yeah, busted all right... not too bad, but you should have iced it and taped it right off, would of kept the swelling down and saved you a lot of twinges." Reaching down he picked up the ointment and twisted the cap off. "But I got just the thing for that believe me." He waved the open jar under Rick's nose, it gave off a sharp but pleasant odor.

"What's that? Sorta smells like Tiger Balm."

"Close, man. But this stuff is special. Got a couple surfer buddies from Thailand, if you can believe it. Their family's into all sorts of herbal stuff, and they make this special - they call it Dragon balm. Here," Kimo handed the bottle to Rick "you rub some of this over the swelling while I soak a towel in some hot water - be careful now, don't go rubbing your eye or you'll go blind." He walked over to a counter with a sink and turned on the hot water tap. Opening a drawer he pulled out a hand towel and held it under the running water.

"So, what's with you and the Shark?" he called over his shoulder. "I thought you had more class than that, bra. She's pretty bad news all the way around."

"What's with the nickname?" Rick grimaced as he gingerly spread the white goop over the red and purple swollen flesh.

"That's 'cause she's a man eater - or boy, rather." Kimo looked over his shoulder with a leer as he turned the hand towel in the steaming water. "She likes them young. Goes after those pink corn fed mid-western boys like a shark through a school of mackerel. You know how they come out after graduating from high school, ready to raise hell and have a good time." Kimo shook his head as he turned off the water and squeezed most of the water out of the towel. Quickly walking back to Rick he took the jar from him and handed him the towel. "Here, hold that tight over your ribs until it cools off."

"Anyway," Kimo continued as Rick pressed the slightly steaming towel to his side, "when she sees a table of this fresh young meat she hits it like a shark in a feeding frenzy and next thing you know she's cut one out and off they go. I don't know what all goes on, but the next time you see one of her victims they always look like they're zombified or something." Kimo made a grimace and shook his head. "I hear she's into all sorts of crap, so I figure she's doping them up beside whatever else she's doing to them. Not really my business," he shrugged his big shoulders, "but, hell I just don't like that sort of stuff. Plus she can get down right mean, so after she beat the hell out of that guy in my parking lot I made it known that she can take her business else where."

Rick suddenly looked down at his side with surprise. "Hey..."

"Yeah," Kimo grinned as he pushed Rick's hand back to his side, "don't take the towel away, keep pressing it down. I told you they call it Dragon balm, now you know why. Warm isn't it?"

"Warm?" Rick muttered, "This sucker is getting hot!"

"Yeah, first time I tried it I thought I was going to go up in flames, but I tell you it works like nothing I've ever seen in getting rid of swelling. Twisted my ankle years ago and popped about every bone there is in my foot, sucker swelled up big as a softball. Tried ice compresses, massage, everything, and it was still swollen six months later. One of my Thai buddies flew in and took a look at me hobbling around and made me sit still while he rubbed a bunch of that stuff on my foot and then wrapped it in a steaming hot towel. I thought he was nuts, especially when it felt like my foot was being cooked. But, hey," Kimo stretched out his foot, twisted it about, and wiggled his toes, "after the second time the swelling went away and its as good as new."

"Yeah, well, what about her beating this guy up?"

"I'm not real sure what it was about, she said he was hitting on her, but, you know, I think it was drug related. I think he was a small time supplier she'd got her hooks into and he was trying to collect, like I said I don't know, just heard a few rumors. Any way, one night, about a year ago, there was a commotion out in the parking lot, and when I get out there, the guy's out cold on the ground, broken leg or dislocated knee, I forget which, a couple busted ribs, and it looked like she had kicked him in the head a few times too.

"The cops were not happy with the situation but the guy recovered and refused to press charges. So, next time she showed up I told her to come outside with me and told her to take it somewhere else and if she didn't like it she could try me." Kimo's smile didn't reach his eyes as he remembered back. "She was dumb enough, or high enough to think she could. What a bitch. I'll give her her due, she was regional champ a couple years ago and knows some moves, but I'll tell you bra, my cousin was world champ and I may not know as much as she does but I'm a hell of a lot bigger."

The smile got wider as the eyes joined in. "That kick boxing stuff is bad, real bad if you're not familiar with it. But if you are... well, I grabbed her ankle, turned her upside down, and bounced her head in the sand a few times until she had enough. Hasn't been back but if this heap burns down some day I guess I'll have a good idea who did it."

Kimo reached out and felt the towel. "I think that's enough. Let get this wrapped." He tore off a couple short pieces of tape from the roll and stuck them on his shirt, "raise your arms, suck it up, and hold it."

Kimo hung up the bar phone and came back where Rick was sitting. "Jeremiah wasn't home but his old lady said he was planning on stopping here after catching a few waves, so," he gave a quick glance out the wide veranda checking the angle of sunlight, "I figure he'll show in an hour or so."

"You sure he knows where this gal lives? She moved from the place the phone number I had was listed for, a month or so ago." Rick glanced up at the bar clock and then at the Rolex on his wrist.

"Way I heard it one of his buddies said something about him living next to the pink big foot Shark... that was only a couple weeks ago..." Kimo shrugged. "Best I can do, bra. Like I said she don't come here no more, nor that riff-raff she hangs out with. Price I have to pay for running a class joint." His big smile flashed across his face.

"If you want to wait why don't you have something to eat, you look like you could use it." Kimo turned to a big fridge and pulled out a large ceramic container. Placing in on the bar next to Rick he raised the lid. "Mom sent over some of her fish stew. Won't take me but a couple minutes to nuke it. I remember how you like mom's fish stew."

Rick's scowl fled as he peered at the contents. "Your mom's fish stew? Yeah, well, now you mention it, I'm feeling a little hollow."

Kimo opened a large micro-wave and placed the large bowl inside and setting the timer hit the start button. "Well, I ain't letting you eat my mom's stew all by yourself," he said with a smile as he set two bowls out. Then reaching into another cabinet he pulled out a large loaf of French bread, and got a tub of butter out of the fridge. "If I don't eat now I won't get another chance until we close." He glanced up at Rick as he pulled out a heavy flat frying pan and ladled in huge chunks of butter. As the butter began to melt on the stove he added garlic powder and then grabbing a small bottle withdrew a small amount in an eye dropper. "One drop of sesame seed oil, that's the secret to perfect garlic bread." He threw Rick a wide grin as he slowly stirred the melted butter and let loose a single drop into the pan.

Slicing a loaf of French bread, he fried the slices in the simmering rich oil until each surface was a golden crusty brown, then piled them on a large platter. "How's the ribs feeling? I didn't get it too tight did I?"

Rick rubbed his side and shook his head. "Nah, feels good. A lot better than before. Its still a little warm, too." A brief smile replaced the moody look in his eyes.

"Yeah, that means its still working. I bet the swelling will be pretty much gone in the morning." Kimo stopped the micro-wave, opened the door, and grabbing a small towel lifted the lid. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Almost ready. Oh, man, doesn't that smell like heaven?"

"Yeah, well it would taste like heaven a lot sooner if you'd stop messing around. I'm starving here." Rick grumbled.

"You got to lighten up, man. Learn to smell the roses and the fish stew." Kimo smiled wickedly as he inhaled another deep breath before replacing the lid and turning the nuke machine back on.

---

The buzz of the car phone coming from Robin 1 caused Magnum to put on a burst of speed as he approached the parking area. Diving over the door, his hand closed on the receiver just as the ring cut off in mid-note. "Ahh... " Magnum growled at the sound of the dial tone as he held the receiver to his ear. Awkwardly pushing himself back to his feet, he opened the door, jumped in and rapidly dialed the estate. "Come on, Higgins, pick up the phone," he muttered after several rings. Hanging up he swiftly dialed another number and listened impatiently as it rang and rang. At the estate the car phone in the Island Hopper's van pealed in vain for attention, but except for the 'lads' the estate was deserted. Hanging up again he started to put the phone away but then paused and dialed another number, this time a pre-recorded message greeted his attempt telling him that phone was no longer in service. "Well, that's about what I expected from Rick." Magnum glared disgustedly at the receiver before slamming it back into its cradle. "Three strikes and you're out."

Turning the key he threw the transmission into gear and peeled out of the parking area onto the highway in a spray of rock and dust, headed to the estate. A few minutes down the road the phone buzzed and he snatched it up before it could complete the first ring. "Magnum, here... who? Oh, yes, Claudia, I remember you... no, I don't know where Higgins is, I was just headed to the estate to look for him... You want me to come by your office now? I didn't know you worked on Sundays.. could it wait until tomorrow, I'm... no, Higgins didn't mention anything to me... is it really that important? Well... all right, I can be there in twenty minutes. Yes, good-bye." Shifting down Magnum hit the brakes and slowing, pulled part way onto the shoulder and then whipped the car into a U-turn, heading back towards Honolulu.

---

Magnum entered the cool recesses of the law offices of Pringle, Dagett, and Martin. The lobby was empty but he could hear the soft sound of voices coming from a room down the carpeted hall way. As he approached the open door a slim older lady came out and smiled at him. "Mr. Magnum, thank you for coming." Stepping aside she gestured toward the open door. "Please go right in, Mr. Dagett can explain the matter to you."

As Magnum entered the richly paneled office a well groomed and impeccably dressed man with silver hair rose from behind the desk and came around to shake Magnum's hand. "Thomas, so good of you to come. We have been trying to reach Higgins but have been unable to locate him."

"He was at the estate earlier this morning, but he had an accident last night and suffered a slight concussion," Magnum looked at the two with a slightly worried expression. "TC brought him home from the hospital, and perhaps he's resting. I couldn't get him on the phone either."

Dagett looked at his secretary and then nodded his head slightly. "Well, I am sorry to hear he was injured, I hope he suffered no long term effects. But since you are here lets attend to this matter quickly and then perhaps you can check up on him."

Dagett went behind his desk and picking up a sheaf of papers handed them across to Magnum. "As you know, as chief of security of Robin Master's estate you are authorized to act as a representative of the estate in the event that either Robin Masters or Higgins are unavailable. Now in this matter Higgins has instructed us to proceed with the verification procedure as detailed in the contract you are holding, if we did not receive instruction from him to the contrary. There are a number of technical legal points involved but simply put this contract allows the holder to exercise certain stock option rights if such actions are undertaken prior to a certain deadline which happens to be tonight at mid-night."

Magnum got a curious look on his face and began scanning the contract pages hurriedly.

"Now," continued Dagett, "the primary condition which must be met is that the original contract signed by the purchaser must be presented for verification in order for the exercise of the stock option to be validated. However," Dagett cleared his throat and pointed with his chin at Magnum, "if the purchaser is not available then an authorized agent for said purchaser is authorized to stand in for him or her. This is where you come in as you are a legally recognized representative of Robin Masters' estate here in Hawaii."

"But, wait a minute," Magnum muttered as he quickly flipped back and forth through the sheaf of contract pages, "this is the stock option contract for the genetic engineering company Agatha's uncle invested in..."

"Yes," Dagett nodded his head, "he was the original contract principal."

"But, it says here he sign away his rights to... Higgins!" Magnum exclaimed.

"Yes, that is correct." Dagett nodded again.

"So, you're saying that this proceeding is to invoke Higgins' rights to exercise the stock opinion clause prior to tonight's deadline?" Magnum asked in a confused voice.

"Yes, in essence that is correct." Dagett nodded yet again as if waiting patiently for a not overly bright pupil to understand a simple fact. "However, there are other clauses that come into effect which in effect shift the ownership of the stock so purchased to other parties."

Magnum suddenly dropped the mass of paper on the desk top and rubbed his temples. "I don't understand and it would take me a week, if ever, to read this thing."

Claudia approached the desk and set a cup of hot coffee next to Magnum. "I understand how you feel, Thomas and I work with these every day. The main thing is that Higgins instructed us to go ahead with this and as his friend and authorized representative you are authorized to sit in for him. Of course, we realize that you haven't had any chance to familiarize yourself with this matter, and if you don't feel comfortable with it then you are under no obligation to involve yourself with it."

Magnum looked from her to Dagett and shook his head. "Its just that I am familiar with this contract but not Higgins' ownership. He never told me this aspect of it." He took a sip of the coffee and then put it down. "But of course there was no need for him to, and if its his wish for this matter to proceed then..." he paused for a second and then turned to Dagett. "Can you tell me what you meant by a shift in ownership of the stock?"

"Of course, its there in the contract," Dagett smiled in understanding, as Claudia picked up the contact and flipping pages handed it to Magnum.

"Here," she said pointing to an underlined entry, "ownership of the stock will be automatically transferred to Agatha Chumley."

Magnum studied the page for a brief moment and then slowly nodded his head. "Of course." Looking up at Claudia he handed her back the contract. "What do I do?"

Dagett picked up a typewritten sheet with a carbon and second sheet attached. "Simply sign here, I'll witness it, and Claudia will then Notarize it."

After the signing Magnum stood up, shook hands with Dagett, and with Claudia escorting him started for the door. He suddenly stopped and turned around with a puzzled look on his face. "There is one question..."

Dagett looked up and nodded his head in encouragement for Magnum to continue.

"I mean, I'm still a little confused. I understand that in certain situations I am an authorized representative for Robin Masters' estate. But the contract was in Higgins' name, not Robin Masters..." his voice trailed off.

"Oh," Dagett's face became bland and passive. "Don't worry, Thomas. Everything is perfectly legal. That's what I'm paid to ensure."

Magnum made as if to say something else, but simply twisted his cap in his hands, nodded his head and left. As Claudia returned to the office after seeing Magnum out, she and Dagett looked at one another for a moment, then Dagett simply shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the pile of papers on his desk.

---- Dissolve----


	6. Chapter 06

And Not to Yield

Chapter 6

Words: 3,217

--------

TC stood with clasped arms looking out the window at the shadows spreading out across the valley below the ridge the hospital sat on. The sun was a lazy red ball sinking slowly Ewa side in a cloudless azure sky. At the sound of the swinging doors opening he turned and hurried back to the waiting area as Dr. Vennama swiftly crossed the hall way, his stethoscope draped around his neck. Agatha rose from her chair carefully examining the troubled look on the doctors' face.

"Please," the doctor motioned to TC and Agatha, "please sit down and I'll try to explain where we are right now with Higgins' case." He absently mindedly slipped the stethoscope off his neck and began folding it back and forth between his hands. "The brain scans show a slight hematoma.. that's a pocket of blood caused by a ruptured blood vessel. The formation of this hematoma has been very slow, which indicates the vessel which ruptured is very small. That's the good news, the bad news is that for some reason something is also causing small blood clots to be thrown off and these are causing blockages of several blood vessels supplying the eyes and other parts of the brain. The anti-coagulant medications have had some positive effects but have not succeed in completely halting this process. Unless we operate quickly this is a situation that can quickly turn critical and cause irreversible damage."

"Well, then operate and fix it. You can fix it can't you?" TC interjected.

"The prognosis for surgery is good. However," he looked searching at both Agatha and TC, "there are problems." He took a deep breath and then continued. "Higgins is not capable of signing a waiver for the surgery, and we have no record of his having any immediate family we can contact. The hospital can assume the role of legal guardian, but.." Vennama's voice faltered and he bit his lip before he was able to go on, "the policy is to wait at least twelve hours to ensure all options are taken to find a qualified family member. That means that if we can't find someone who qualifies we are going to be forced to wait an additional," he glanced down at his watch, "six hours before we are allowed to proceed. And I don't think Higgins has six hours.""

"I don't understand..." TC blurted out.

"I know, it sounds foolish and in cases such as this it is foolish. It needlessly delays treatment options and increases the risks to the patient. I didn't say I agree with it, I don't. But I have to live with it. That's why I am talking with you"

TC half rose from his seat, his fists clenched and his face contorted and congested with a blinding anger. "But this is ins..."

"Wait, Theodore." Agatha reached over and taking TC's arm gently tugged him down to his seat. "Doctor, thank you very much for clarifying the situation for us. We were not aware of the restrictions place on you and the hospital. But now that we do know we certainly are able to assist you."

She turned and gave TC a grim smile. "I think Theodore that it is time to tell the doctor who you are, there is no reason not to. You know Higgins will not be upset with you, he has never felt that way. He always told me it was your mother's wish and because of that he has kept his promise but promises are not forever and not for every occasion. Please tell the doctor who you are so he can proceed with what he needs to do."

TC gazed at Agatha with a look compounded of outrage, anger, and a growing understanding. He slowly nodded and then took her hand. "Thank you, Agatha."

Turning to Dr. Vennama, TC sat up straight and looked the doctor in the eye. "Please bring me any authorization you need, I can sign for my father, doctor."

Dr. Vennama gave a start and looked quickly at Agatha before turning his attention back to TC. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. I'll sign anything you require, there is no need to keep our relationship a secret any longer."

"Higgins' paternal grandmother was a Calvin-Quayle. And although Theodore's mother refused to take Higgins' name because she feared the problems it could bring him, she did compromise and let Theodore be raised as a Calvin. Higgins has always been very proud of Theodore," Agatha squeezed his arm, "and came to Hawaii to retire so he could be close to him."

"I see," Dr. Vennama said slowly. Reaching out he took TC's hand in a strong grip. "Thank you; I think any man would be proud to call you son."

Releasing TC's hand he stood up and turned hurriedly toward the door, calling over his shoulder as he disappeared, "Wait just a moment and I'll bring the authorization wavier for you."

Agatha and TC sat silently for a moment and then she reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "He's right you know."

"What's that, Agatha?" TC asked softly as if from a far distance.

"Any man would be proud to have you as a son."

---

Jeremiah's stop lights flared briefly in the light haze of dust from the dirt road, as he braked in front of a small clapboard house surrounded by palms. In the evening twilight the door of his rusted beater of a car groaned as he got out and walked over to where Rick had stopped. Leaning an elbow on the roof of the Beamer he pointed at the silhouette of a two story house a couple hundred yards further up the road.

"Dat's where the Shark be staying. Dat ol' pink big foot be parked on da far side if'n she's home." He looked down at Rick and gave him a smile. "Sure you don' wan ta come in and have a brew, bra? I got some good Mickeys in da 'fridge ice cold, man."

Rick slowly swung his stony gaze from the house to Jeremiah's face and he forced a smile as he held out his hand. "Thanks, bra. Maybe later, but I need to take care of some unfinished business first." He nodded towards the distant house.

Jeremiah slapped his fingers lightly a few times and with a big grin shook his head as he stepped back from the car. "Better you dan me, man. I don wan no business with dat lady."

Rick gave him a small salute and putting the Beamer in gear slowly drove down the road. As he approached the house he could see a small porch light was on, but only a couple of windows gave off light. The vague shape of a dark colored car could be seen in an old shed close to the house, and as he passed the pink body of a pickup perched on huge balloon tires appeared on the far side. There were a few trees growing in haphazard fashion around the unkempt yard and some ragged bushes. The closest house was Jeremiah's.

He drove on for a quarter of a mile or so, past three other houses before he turned around and slowly drove back, pulling off the road a hundred yards or so away from her house. He sat in the darken car with the windows down watching silently. After a half hour a light flared behind a window on the second floor and stayed on. He sat watching for another half hour and then rolled up the windows and silently eased out of the car and locked it. As he stood watching the house he pressed the catch on the automatic, disengaging the magazine which he silently extracted and pushing down on the top cartridge reassured himself it was fully loaded, then still keeping an eye on the house and the surroundings, eased the clip back in until it clicked back into place. He then slowly pulled the receiver back until the top round clicked up and then just as slowly forced the receiver closed with a faint snick signaling the round had chambered. Lowering the hammer he snugged the auto into the top of his pants in the small of his back under his aloha shirt, and then with a quick look around started walking slowly toward the house.

He could hear the occasional hum of tires and the murmur of engines from the coastal road and as he drew nearer to the house he thought he could catch faint snatches of some sort of music. His feet sent up small puffs of dust from the shoulder of the road as he walked along keeping to the side away from the house. He took his time trying to mimic the manner of a local out for an evening stroll.

As he passed the house he gave it a cursory glance all the while his senses were recording everything he could see or hear. Halfway to Jeremiah's place he slowed and crossed the road, relieved that no dog had come out to contest his right to be walking in the night. Staying in shadows he eased back until he was only a few yards from the shed. He stood behind a tree for ten minutes while he watched and listened. There was music softly playing inside, it seemed to be coming from the second story but he couldn't be sure. From this side only the porch light and one downstairs window gave off light.

When he eased up to the open doorway of the shed he could see the vague form of an old green Mercedes sitting in the shadows. Rust blistered the paint, the windows were rolled down, a back tire was flat, and there was the smell of old oil and mold in the air. The car obviously hadn't been driven for some time, and maybe never would be again.

Switching his attention back to the house he could tell from this distance that the windows were covered by outside screens in old peeling wooden frames, but that most of the windows were opened. Sliding up next to the side window closest to the front, he cautiously peered in. The front room extended across the entire width of the house. On the far side there was an interior archway through which dim light glowed. A stair way was in the center and then a closed door closest to where he stood. After a few minutes he moved to the front and slowly looked around the corner at the porch.

The porch itself had fallen into disrepair years ago. The posts supporting the roof had been shorn up but the porch floor had been ripped out, and a couple of steps had been thrown together from cement blocks and old planks. There was a wooden screen door and behind that the main door stood open.

He eased up to the doorway and waited for awhile and then slipping an old credit card out of his pocket inserted it in-between the screen door and the door frame. The metal hook fastening the door was loose and easily raised out of the small eye bolt holding it. He stood holding the screen door shut with one hand to prevent it moving for a few minutes and then slowly eased it open enough to let him slip inside. Standing quietly in the dim interior he refastened the catch and listened intently for the sound of movement - there was none.

He moved cautiously toward the open archway, sliding his feet to try and minimize squeaking floor boards. As he reached the wall next to it, he shifted his head to the left so as to peer around with one eye without exposing his body. The dim light came from a small reading lamp sitting on a table next to an old lounge chair. There was a figure reposed in the chair. The light caught faint gleams of blonde highlights, and showed a faint raising and falling as if someone lay asleep, although the features were hidden.

Rick eased into the room and after watching the silent figure for a while reached out to the light switch next to the doorway and turned on the overhead light. The eyes of a thirtyish woman opened in sleepy confusion as her lithe figure snapped upright. She wore shorts and a tank top, and a large clumsy dressing was taped over her upper right arm. Suddenly her searching eyes focused on Rick and she jumped out of the chair and against the wall as her eyes probed the darkness behind him.

"You! What are you doing here?" Her voice contained a trace of panic as she looked around, as if for a way out.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you. And I've come to get it back." Rick answered as he took a step towards her into the room.

"Where are your friends?" Eyes still searching, the signs of panic began to receded as no one else appeared.

"This is just between you and me... bitch." Rick's voice was cold and flat as he moved closer to where she stood.

A quick taunting smile flashed across her face. "So, that's it. The old man has come for his revenge. Is that it?" She said with a trace of victory in her voice. Her body loosened up and flexing her joints she moved away from the wall. "Well, old man, maybe you should have thought that over. You got off light last time. But maybe not this time." As she ended her sentence she launched herself toward him and her right leg flashed out. Moving toward her Rick caught her leg and twisting it threw her back so that she staggered and nearly fell. Bracing herself against the wall, she smiled. "So, the old man has been practicing."

Rick flexed his arms and stepped sideways. "I learned a bit about you. And now we'll see how you do without your friends or guns."

Her breathing quicken and a strange light flicker in the depths of her eyes. "Yes, now we'll see." She said in that strange tenor voice. She pushed herself off the wall, coming forward in a replay of her last attack, and as her right leg began to move outward, Rick stepped forward again. But this time she suddenly leaped into the air straight at him and coming down on top of him bent her right elbow and drove into the top of his head with all the force she could muster. Rick crashed to floor, blood streaming down the side of his face. As he tried to rise a foot crashed into his side, throwing him back onto the floor.

Blinding pain consumed him as he felt the broken ribs separate and jagged bone cut into flesh. An explosion of light in his head threw him down again as he tried to rise and this time he lay there unable to move as his breath came in ragged gasps. After an eternity his vision cleared and he managed to curl to his side and lift his head. Through pain shot eyes he saw her moving back and forth in quick little dancing steps watching him with a malevolent gleam in her eyes.

"Didn't learn enough did you, old man? Come to get your revenge, did you?" A maniacal laugh cut through the room. She suddenly turned and pulled out a fat envelope from the cushions of the lounge chair. "Come to get what doesn't belong to me, did you?" She let out another laugh and waved the envelope at him. "Well, here it is. Come and get it, old man, if you're man enough." She laughed again and tossed the envelope on the side table.

"God, this is good. I get to take you out, and in a couple more hours that old bat will living on the street. She'll think this is a palace when I'm done with her. Good old pious auntie Agatha, the bag lady!" Peals of insane laugher filled the air as she threw her head back and laughed so hard tears started down her cheeks.

"Auntie?" Rick mumbled in disbelief as he shook his head trying to clear the pain.

"Yes, my dear foster auntie, Agatha.. you mean you don't know?" She stared at him in disbelief for a second and then started to laugh again. "Oh, and you said you learned about me... but you didn't did you?" She nodded her head and her grin got wider. "So, you didn't tell her, because you didn't know. Oh, this is better and better. I bet you didn't tell anyone did you? Oh, no. Not you. Not old macho man himself." She giggled and then the grin faded and a dark blotting shape filled her eyes.

"Oh, yes. This will be so good. Why not? They deserve it. How sweet it will be." She quit her dance and stared at him like a white shark focusing on its prey. "First you, then that black bastard, and then that old has been. Yes, it will be easy. And then when I'm in Rio living in the Ritz I can commiserate with my dear sweet cousin, Connie, who will agonize over the bitter bitter fate of her dear sweet auntie."

With her face as cold as a block of winter glacier ice she moved forward and as her foot swept forward Rick threw himself back, the blow taking him on the side of the head. He threw his right hand behind as if to brace his fall and as she move forward he whipped it out from behind holding the automatic. Before her eyes could readjust to the threat the gun bucked in his hand and in the roar that filled the room she stumbled back with a shriek and fell to the floor.

Rick pushed himself back wards with his shaking legs until his back came against the interior wall, all the while watching her withering figure as her hands clutched her torn and bleeding leg. Pushing himself to his knees he took deep shuddering breaths and as he watched her a deep red flame of anger and hatred spread across his vision. Staggering erect he crossed to where she lay weeping and cursing.

She looked up as he stood over her, her eyes crazed and drops of foam in the corners of her lips. "I'll kill you, you hear! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of them!" She tried to lunge to her feet but the auto swept out and crashed into her arm as she tried to block it. There was a snapping of bone as her arm bent and she fell to the floor. Rick fell on top of her and the auto swept up and descended again and again.

"You bitch!" he sobbed as he drew back and shoved the muzzle against her bloodied head. His hand tightened on the auto and began to shake. With a sob he threw himself back and buried his head in the crook of his right arm as his left clutched his side. "You bitch, you bitch..."

---- Dissolve----


	7. Chapter 07

**And Not to Yield**

Chapter 7

Words: 2,674

--------

Magnum was sitting at Higgins' desk in the Estate's study reading through the draft of what appeared to be a new unpublished Robin Masters novel. The phone was pulled up close by as he waited for Higgins, or TC, or Rick to call as evening's dusk darkened the windows. When it rang he snatched it up. "Hello.. TC! Where are you? I've been trying to get hold of you and Higgins for hours.. which hospital.. I'll be right there.. wait.. have you heard from Rick? Okay, I'm leaving now." Running out the door he jumped into the Ferrari and peeled out down the drive into the gathering dark.

---

Coming off the freeway the Ferrari was speeding along a brightly lit thoroughfare when he suddenly spied a prowl car parked ahead next to a fast food restaurant. As he slowed he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure, with wild red hair, entering the restaurant's front door. As he passed he saw two uniformed police officers sitting in a cubicle next to the plate glass window. Suddenly alarm bells went off inside his head and without thinking he down shifted, hit the brakes, and threw the car into a squalling sliding turn. As the car straightened out he stomped on the gas accelerating back towards the restaurant.

The two officers looked up out of the window at the sound of the squealing brakes and revving engine. Before they could react they felt someone come up and halt at their table. Looking up they were confronted with a wild-eye stare and glinting highlights from a small pistol being raised. One officer went for his gun, while the other threw himself at the crazed figure. Before the officer could complete his lunge, the pistol barked snapping his head back, his body falling in a boneless heap to the floor. Suddenly a louder deeper report shook the room and Bob staggered back. A second report threw him into the counter, and as he fell loosely to the floor a third report shattered the night, sending another slug slamming into his body.

The surviving officer clawed himself out of the cubicle and wildly looked around, first at Bob's motionless figure and then at his partner whose unconscious body was making gasping gurgling sounds as small sharp spasms thrashed his head in a pool of widening blood. Then the dinner door crashed opened and the officer threw himself into a wide-eyed crouch, aiming at the figure coming at him.

"Put that damn gun away,' Magnum barked at the officer, as he knelt next to Bob and placed fingers against the unmoving neck. With a grim shake of his head he spun to the fallen officer and grasping him by his shoulders pulled him out from the cubicle onto the main floor. Manhandling the convulsing form onto its side Magnum cradled the officer's head against his knees with one arm while he forced the clenched jaws apart. Suddenly a spasm shot chunks of half chewed food across the floor and the unconscious officer began heaving in great shuddering gasps of air.

Magnum grabbed a handful of napkins that lay scattered on the floor and wiping the man's face rolled the officer onto his back while he cradled the unconscious man's head in his lap. Tossing the soiled napkins aside, he pulled a large kerchief from his back pocket and pressed it over the wound in the man's forehead. "Get on the horn and get an ambulance here. Your partner is still alive."

---

Magnum sat dejectedly on a counter stool staring at Bob's silent form lying where it had fallen. The cafe was full of flashing lights from police cars and the ambulance which was taking the injured officer away. He raised a hand to his head then paused as he saw the blood that covered it. He sat staring at it for several moments with his hand halfway raised, then finally with a shake he stood and moved through the officers that were filling up the diner with blue uniforms and crackling radios, to the restroom.

Pushing through the door he stopped in front of a sink and turning on the water scrubbed the drying blood from his hands. Bending down he splashed huge double handfuls of water onto his face and then resting his hands on the sink slumped with bowed head as he tried to bring his mind back in focus. Finally he took a deep breath, dried his face and hands as best he could with handfuls of cheap paper towels, and turned toward the door.

Re-entering the cafe he heard Lieutenant Burke's booming voice over the cacophony of sound and saw his hulking figure standing over Bob, while he gestured to other officers and pointed here and there amidst the crowd. Suddenly Burke looked up and spied Magnum - a look of disbelief and hatred spread over his face. His hand flew to his waist and emerged from under his jacket clenching his snub nose police weapon. "Grab that man!" he yelled at the uniformed officers next to Magnum as he pointed his pistol directly at Magnum. "Don't move, you."

Startled the uniformed officers looked at Magnum and then back at the Lieutenant. "I said grab that man. Get the cuffs on him." Burke yelled furiously. "Do it, now!" Two officers merged on Magnum and grabbing his unresisting arms forced them behind him, bending him slightly over as they slapped handcuffs on him. "By God, I've got you now." Burke advanced on Magnum, thrusting his contorted face at him. "You'll spend the rest of your life behind bars, you bastard!"

Suddenly the officer whose partner had been shot, pushed his way forward. "Lieutenant, what are you doing? This guy didn't have..."

"Stay out of this." Burke roared turning on the man. "He's the perp's accomplice. We almost had him this morning but this bastard helped him get away." Shaking his gun at Magnum Burke shouted the officer into silence. "He's the cause of this."

Suddenly a wave of anger washed over Magnum and in fury he lunged forward dragging the two officers holding him. "Cause! You want to know the cause? You're the cause you stupid bastard. I had him talked into coming in. He was going to turn himself in. But you couldn't stop. You had to keep pushing and pushing until you pushed him over the edge." Trembling in nearly uncontrolled rage Magnum shoved himself forward pushing the pistol Burke held on him back with his chest. "None of this had to happen. It wouldn't have happened but for you, you..."

"Gentlemen!" A soft but commanding voice suddenly cut through the room. "May I suggest we keep it down." Captain Tanaka suddenly materialized in their midst as the uniformed officers surrounding Magnum and Lieutenant Burke stepped back. Pushing himself in-between the two the Captain placed a hand on Magnum's chest and pushed as the two officers pulled him back. "Are you armed, Thomas?" As Magnum's gaze continued to lock on Lieutenant Burke, Tanaka waved his hand in front of Magnum's face. "I asked if you are armed, Thomas?"

Magnum blinked and refocused his eyes on the much smaller man standing in front of him. "No. No, Captain, I'm not armed." Tanaka looked at the two officers holding Magnum and after a quick pat they shook their heads.

With a sigh Tanaka turned to face Burke who still had his pistol pointed at Magnum, and therefore at Tanaka as well. "Lieutenant, if you wouldn't mind holstering your weapon I think that would serve to greatly reduce the potential danger I seem to be facing." With a start Burke looked at gun he was pointing at the Captain and quickly holstered it. "Now, Lieutenant can you give me a brief explanation of just what is going on here."

"We got one officer down. A dead perp," Burke pointed with his foot at Bob's body, "and the perp's accomplice. I told you this morning, Captain. But you wouldn't listen. You..." Burke's tirade was cut off by Captain Tanaka's raised admonishing hand and the fallen officer's partner.

"Captain, it isn't true." The officer looked from Burke to Tanaka. "I tried to tell the Lieutenant but he wouldn't listen. This man," he said pointing at Magnum, "he came in after it was all over. He got Don breathing again.." the officer's voice broke and he began to tremble. "I.. I froze. Don was laying there in all that blood and choking and turning blue and I.. I couldn't move." Tears started to slowly roll down his face. "He got him breathing again and held him until the ambulance came. He didn't do anything..." As his voice broke again Tanaka stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay. I don't think you need to hang around here. Why don't you go on to the hospital and see how your partner is doing." Still gripping the silently weeping man's shoulder the Captain turned and motioned to one of the detectives standing close by. "Max, can you get this officer to the hospital and check on his partner's status for me?" The detective nodded and moving forward gently took the officers' arm and started to move toward the door. Tanaka suddenly reached out and checked their progress. "You or your partner ever have a run in with him before?" He asked quietly nodding toward Bob.

"No, Captain. I might have seen him around but..." his voice began to shake and he choked up.

"All right. Does your partner have a wife, family?"

"Yeah.. I mean, yes, Captain. Cheryl, his wife is a good friend of me and my wife. They have a five year old daughter, almost the same age as mine." The officer rubbed his face and then looking at his damp hand reached into his back pocket, pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face.

"Well, if you're friends with his wife it will help her a great deal. This is going to be hard on her and she'll need someone she can lean on. Do you think you'll be able to stay at the hospital for a while and help her with this?"

"Well, sure Captain. Of course I can." The officer stood up straighter as his breathing calmed.

"Good." Tanaka nodded at the man. "You should also call your wife as soon as you can. If she hears about this shooting she'll be worried. Is she a strong person? Would she be able to be at the hospital with you for Cheryl?"

"Yes, yes I think she could do that." The officer looked thoughtfully at the floor and then looked up. "We can get my sister to look after our kids and my wife can meet me at the hospital."

"Okay, then. That will really help." Tanaka place a hand on the man's shoulder and walked with him to the door. "If you can, go over what happened with Max so he can write it up tonight for me and then in the morning you can do your official report. Okay?"

"Sure, Captain." As the officer pushed open the door he paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Thanks, Captain."

Tanaka gave a slight nod and stood silently watching as the two men moved off into the night, then with a small sigh he turned and walked back towards Lieutenant Burke and Magnum. Stopping next to the detectives who were clustered around Bob's body he stood silently for some time and then looked up at Burke. "Lieutenant, were you here when the incident went down?"

"No, Captain, I was headed home when I heard the call of an officer down and responded. I was just starting to organize the crime scene when I spotted this character," Burke pointed an angry finger in Magnum's direction, "and got him cuffed before he could escape."

"All right." Nodding slightly Tanaka moved over to Burke's side and placing a hand on his arm began to softly walk the hulking figure towards the door. "Since I'm here now there's no reason for both of us to be forced to stay up all night. Its been a long and trying day, Lieutenant, go ahead and get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

"But Captain.." Burke stopped and looked back at Magnum in consternation.

"Lieutenant, the department needs someone in the homicide department who'll be wide awake in the morning and I assure you it won't be me." Taking the Lieutenant's hand he gave it a shake and then gently propelled the Lieutenant through the door. Slowly turning he walked back to where the two uniformed officers were still holding Magnum, and stopped, looking up with a questioning expression. "Just how was it you came to be here, Thomas?"

"I was headed to the hospital, Captain. TC called me at the estate that Higgins is going in for emergency brain surgery. As I was driving by here, I spotted Bob entering the cafe, and when I saw the two officers sitting having dinner I just had the damnedest premonition. I tried to get turned around and stop it but.." his voice faltered and he shook his head, "I was too late."

Glancing at the two officers Tanaka made a slight motion with his head and they quickly released Magnum and took the cuffs off. With another glance at the captain who nodded his head they readjusted their uniforms and walked away. Tanaka motioned toward the far end of the counter, away from the technicians gathering around Bob. "Have a seat for a minute if you don't mind, Thomas."

Magnum slumped dejectedly against a stool, his arms resting on his thighs, his head down. Tanaka hitched a leg on another stool and slowly tapped his leg as he looked around the cafe. "How serious is Higgins' condition?"

"I don't know, Captain. Just that it's the result of the beating he took last night. TC said he collapsed at the estate this afternoon and they rushed him to the hospital." Magnum shook his head. "There was something about getting a surgeon back from Molokai so the surgery was delayed awhile but," he glanced at his wrist watch, "he's probably still in the operating room right now."

"All right." Tanaka nodded to himself. "Why don't you get along to the hospital. I think its fairly clear what happened here. I'll probably be at the hospital in a couple hours or so, if you're still there maybe I'll take a statement or maybe not, it can wait till the morning." Standing up he pulled a business card out of his wallet and pushed it into Magnum's shirt pocket. "Make sure you get hold of me in the morning."

Turning around he walked towards the door again and stopped with his hand resting on the door handle. "In many ways Burke is a good police officer," he said as he looked out thru the plate glass door into the flashing lights and gathering crowds. "His cases are generally done by the book and rock solid. But," Tanaka paused for a moment thinking, "but, he has faults and weaknesses like all of us. Undoubtedly in this case..." Tanaka's voice trailed off as he looked at Magnum.

"You tried your best, Thomas. That's all any of us can do. Don't be too hard on the Lieutenant, or your self for that matter. In the end," he slightly turned and waved a hand toward Bob's body lost in the crowd of officers and crime scene technicians, "Burke didn't pull the trigger, he did. All of us are faced with pain and grief and how we respond to it is our own individual responsibility. This was suicide, a bad one which is going to affect a lot of good people for a long time." Tanaka sighed and pushed the door open and stepped out. "Lets get your car out of this mess and get you on your way."

---- Dissolve----


	8. Chapter 08

**And Not to Yield**

Chapter 8

Words: 3,166

--------

For the second time in as many days Magnum pulled the Ferrari into the hospital parking lot and went running towards the emergency room entrance. Several police cars were parked close by, their flashing lights highlighting small groups of grim uniformed figures standing outside, and reflecting off of the glass doors and windows through which more cops could be seen in the waiting rooms and hallway. Several gave Magnum brief nods of recognition as he hurried past and approached the admissions counter. A middle aged receptionist looked up as he leaned against the counter. Her quick cool eyes took in the blood on his shirt and arms and the sense of urgency in his eye. "May I help you?"

"I was told my friend Jonathan Higgins was going into emergency surgery tonight; could you tell me what his status is and where he is now?"

The receptionist typed for a few moments and then examined the displayed information before looking back up. "He was admitted for surgery... but I'm not sure if they are still operating or not. Let me check." She reached for a phone and after a short conversation turned back to Magnum. "He's still in surgery." Standing up she leaned over the counter and pointed to Magnum's left. "That's on the fourth floor, go down the hall there to the first elevators on the right. Check at the surgical desk when you get to the fourth floor, that's to your right as you exit the elevator, they'll be able to tell you your friend's status."

With a quick nod Magnum thanked her and hastened away. Just before he reached the hallway he heard a familiar voice raised in anger and stopped dead looking to this right toward a curtain enclosed examination area. A uniformed officer and two local Hawaiians were standing close by looking through the partly opened curtained doorway, through which he could see medical personnel moving around an examination table.

"I tell you, you can't confiscate that, it won't wait until tomorrow it has to be delivered now, before midnight!" Rick's angry voice, tinged with desperation shot across the intervening space as Magnum changed course and hurried over. As he approached the biggest Hawaiian looked up and with a smile turned to meet him with an outstretched hand.

"Magnum, hey man, its good to see you. Rick's had us calling all over but we couldn't get hold of anyone."

"Kimo," Magnum automatically slapped the big man's hand as he looked from him to the enclosed area. "I didn't recognize you. Is that Rick in there?"

"Yeah, man. He's a little beat up but he'll be okay. The cops are just sort of giving him a bad time for shooting that bitch. Too bad he didn't kill her." Kimo said with a shrug.

"Shoot?" Magnum asked with a start. "Who did he shoot?"

"Ah, that bitch everyone calls the Shark. She stole some papers and when Rick went to get them back he had to shoot her." Kimo shrugged his huge shoulders. "She's pretty bad when it comes to kick boxing and stuff. I told him it wouldn't be easy taking her on, what with his busted ribs and all. But you know Rick," he added with a grin. "He had to shoot her but he got the paperwork back, but now the cops say its evidence and are confiscating it."

"Kimo, wait here will you? I got to see Rick." Magnum squeezed the big man's arm and hurried forward. As he did the uniformed officer turned toward him. "Its my buddy in there officer, I just need to talk with him. All right?" After a pause the officer nodded his head and stepped aside. As Magnum pushed through the curtains he saw Rick stretched out shirtless on his back, a doctor and a nurse were bent over examining his injuries, and a man who appeared to be a plain clothes detective was standing close to the head of the table with a large clear plastic evidence bag, which contained a fat white envelope, in his hand.

Rick glance over as Magnum entered and as he saw who it was his eyes lit up. "Magnum! Tell him he's got to get that envelope to Higgins before mid-night. Tell him, Magnum, he doesn't understand what's going on here."

Magnum hurried up and stopped just short of the quietly murmuring figures of the two medical personnel. Rick's face was puffed up, one eye was partially closed, and as he raised up he let out a groan and fell back, clutching at his side. Large red and black swellings covered his ribs and his stomach was a mass of ugly bruises. "Rick, are you okay?"

Rick wiped the sweat off his head and shook his head. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a couple busted ribs, its nothing." He stopped and closed his eyes for a minute as he took a deep breath and held it. "Look," he said opening his eyes again, "You gotta tell this guy he has to get those papers to Higgins."

"All right, Rick, all right. Take it easy." Turning to the detective Magnum motioned with his head toward the hallway. "Could we talk outside?"

The detective gave Magnum a measured look and then nodded his head. "Okay, but your friend here isn't going anywhere." He turned back to Rick. "Right now you're in police custody until we clear up the matter of that shooting. You understand?" Rick lay with his eyes closed in apparent exhaustion. The detective finally shrugged his shoulders and went through the curtained entrance. "Keep an eye on him until I get back," he told the uniformed cop standing outside.

The detective strode over to a unoccupied corner and turned to face Magnum. "Okay, you're that private dick, Magnum, right?" As Magnum gave a short nod the cop went on. "Okay, so I know a little about you. Now what's going on with these documents." He raised the evidence bag as he looked down at it.

"Its sort of a long story detective, but Rick is telling you the truth. He and two other of my friends were nearly killed last night when three guys held them up and stole the contract, I assume that's it in that envelope." Magnum shrugged. "I don't know how Rick tracked down whoever had it, but apparently he did, and got it back. It might be very important that the contract be validated before midnight tonight, or some good friends of ours could lose everything they own."

The detective shook his head as he looked down at the envelope. "This is evidence in a shooting and from what you say, in a couple possible homicides; I'm familiar with what happened last night. That's serious stuff and its my duty to confiscate this and turn it in."

"Look, detective," Magnum broke in, "Captain Tanaka knows all about this. He's covering the crime scene over where your officer was shot tonight. If you get on the radio he can verify what Rick and I are telling you is true."

"Even if he did it won't make much difference," the detective shrugged his shoulders again, "we have to maintain the chain of evidence, we can't be turning this over to you or this Higgins guy..."

"But officer you don't need to. All that is needed is to have Higgins' legal consul examine this contract, in your presence, you don't even need to let go of it, just as long as he can examine it. Then if its indeed the original contract he can verify it and do what ever might be needed.." he let his sentence run out as the detective held up a hand.

"Okay, you wait here. I'll see if I can get Tanaka on the horn but don't count on any thing; it ain't our job to get involved in contracts and stuff, you know." With that the detective strode off toward the exit doors.

Magnum turned and hurried back the examination room. When he peered in Rick was lying flat on his back with his eyes shut, apparently asleep. The nurse was withdrawing a syringe from the IV tube and looked up as she saw Magnum. "We gave him a sedative for the pain. We'll be taking him to radiology in a minute."

The doctor straightened up from where he had been holding a stethoscope against Rick's abdomen and turned to Magnum as he adjusted the stethoscope around his neck. "Are you a relative? We might need someone to sign for him if he needs surgery. He might have suffered some internal damage and it would be best to operate tonight if needed."

Magnum silently nodded his head as he gazed at the battered face of his friend. "Yes, doctor. I can sign for him. He's my brother."

---

Higgins lay quietly, propped up in the raised hospital bed, a white dressing covering his right eye. When he heard the soft swish of the outer door his left eye opened and a slow smile spread across his face as he saw the slim figure hesitate at the door, her eyes peering at him through large glasses. "Miriam, what a surprise. How did you ever find out I was here?"

"Oh, Mr. Higgins," Miriam shyly stepped towards the bed carrying a large vase of flowers. "I was manning the Historical Society desk at the resort when the helicopter came to get Dr. Vennama for you." She gently put the vase down on a corner table and moving to the bed softly touched Higgins' arm. "But we didn't know it was for you until just yesterday. How are you?" She asked quietly. "The girls were all upset to hear that you were injured. You know we all so love your talks."

"My dear, that is very kind of you to say. Please tell the other ladies that I am recovering and I look forward to many more enlightening talks with them in the future. You know I have always found your knowledge of Father Damien's time on Molokai particularly informative. Some of the insight you've provided in our talks is simply fascinating." He patted her hand as he smiled at her faint blush.

"Oh, I don't really know very much. Its just that he was such an extraordinary man, and I love talking to the older people on Molokai. Some of them actually remember relatives or friends who personally knew Father Damien." Her lovely eyes grew wide with excitement. "When you read the accounts in the history books it seems so long ago, but in fact when you live there and walk the paths he walked and look out over the same views, and talk with the people whose families have lived there for generations, why it all seems to come alive and its like it was only yesterday."

"Yes, I know what you mean. Why there was one time when I was with the regiment in North Africa.." Higgins' story was interrupted by the door opening again.

Agatha's questioning face appeared as she peered around the half opened door. "Oh, Jonathan, you're awake." A smile blossomed across her face and she opened the door and marched in, followed by TC. "I only have a few minutes before tea with the Hospital Volunteers committee, and then the Organ Donation committee is having a special meeting, but I so wanted to stop in and see how you are."

As she stopped at the foot of the bed holding her huge purse in both hands, she took a second look at Higgins' visitor and a pleased expression crossed her face. "Why, Miriam. It is so nice to see you again. I so wanted to go to Molokai for the Historical Society's seminar on Father Damien, and so looked forward to visiting you, but then all these simply awful events.." She stopped and looked up over her shoulder as TC suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder as he moved around her to get a better look at Miriam.

"Miriam..? Why it is you, isn't it?" TC beamed at Miriam, whose eyes has been focused on him, but which had immediately turned away under his gaze. "Oh, excuse me, Agatha," he said to the older woman and squeezed her shoulder. "Agatha, this is the lady whose white board I stole when I flew over to pick up Dr. Vennama. I am real sorry I didn't it get back to you." He helplessly shrugged his shoulders, and then a mischievous look came in his eyes. "Don't tell me you came all the way over here to turn me in to the police?"

Miriam's eyes flew wide in alarm and she covered her open mouth with a hand. "Oh, my goodness, no. I wouldn't do that. I.. I heard it was Mr. Higgins that was injured... and I had a few days off, so I thought I would visit friends and see how he was." She gave Higgins a quick glance. "We.. the girls in the Historical Society, all love Mr. Higgins so, and they would never forgive me if I didn't come to visit him." She touched his arm and gave him a quick smile again before her eyes locked back on TC.

"Did you say you'll be in town for a few days?" TC asked quickly.

"Well, I'm a teacher and school is out for the break so I.. I have a few days free." Miriam's voice trailed off.

"Hey, that's great. Say, I don't mean to intrude but we had a cancellation and I was trying to talk Agatha into coming along on my Afternoon Hawaiian Champagne Island Tour, but she won't give up her tea." TC paused and looked intently at Miriam. "If you're not afraid of flying and have the time how does a free helicopter tour of Oahu in," he peered at his watch, "about forty five minutes sound? I'd love it if you'd let me make it up to you for stealing your white board, which I can give back to you, too, I still have it."

"Oh..." Miriam's hand was pressed to her heart and a faint blush had crept across her face. "I love flying.. but I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Oh, nonsense." TC beamed. "If we leave now we'll have time to stop by that new specialty food store; you know the one you were telling me about Higgins, they're having their Grand Opening this week." TC threw a quick glance Higgins' way before looking eagerly back at Miriam, "We could pick up something really fine for the flight."

"Oh.." Miriam looked dazed as she turned to Higgins. "Mr. Higgins..?"

"Please, Miriam. You'll have a wonderful time. Even I enjoy TC's tours." Higgins glanced back and forth between Miriam and TC as a smile grew on his face.

"Oh.. well, then..." Miriam said some what breathlessly as TC backed up and held out an arm for her. "Ms Agatha it was nice to see you again." She looked somewhat awkwardly over her shoulder as TC escorted her to the door.

"It was nice to see you too, dear. If you're going to be in town for a few days you'll have to come by the house for a nice tea." Agatha raised her voice and gave their retreating figures a small wave.

"Have you heard about the Black Rose? Its a real classy restaurant that just opened. I know one of the owners, I fly him around all the time. He said he can get me a reservation any time. I hate dinning alone and didn't have any one to ask, but if you're going to be here a few days maybe you'd like to go." TC's voice carried back into the room.

"Oh, but I don't have a thing to wear..." Miriam's gasp was the last thing Agatha and Higgins heard before the door slowly swung shut.

Higgins was trying to suppress a large grin as he shook his head back and forth. "She is a lovely girl."

"And he is a lovely son." Agatha added as she smiled down at Higgins.

---

The sun was slowly rising in the cool morning air, casting shafts of brilliant red tinged light onto the pair standing on the high cliff. White gulls wheeled below, crying to each other as they searched the rocks and shore line, where the green waves crashed in rhythmic succession. Magnum and the Duchess stood side by side, looking out over the Molokai channel, near the edge of the knoll where Magnum and Bob had briefly met.

"He loved this place the best of all. He told me it was as if you could look out over the whole world and forget your cares. It was just you, the sun, and the sea." The Duchess held a wide bodied red ceramic urn tucked against her body in the crook of her left arm, while she softly dabbed at the silent tears that tickled down her face with a crumbled white handkerchief.

Magnum raised his left hand which held a small sheet of paper, and with a bent head began to read out loud. "Dear Lord, we now commit the mortal remains of Robert Frazier into your hands. May he find the love, forgiveness, and lasting peace that was denied him in this life, in your almighty presence. In the name of the Son, Jesus Christ, Amen.

Taking the lid from the urn, the Duchess handed the receptacle to Magnum. He gripped it in both hands and then swung his arms in a forceful arc as he tipped the urn sideways. A small cloud of ash and dust shot out and hung momentarily in the air next to the cliff before it began to fall and fade silently away.

The Duchess stepped next to Magnum, and removing the handmade wreath of flowers from her hair, softly tossed it outward as she quietly murmured a Hawaiian chant Magnum could not catch. As the wreath fell it seemed to be momentarily caught in an updraft, for it suddenly seemed to swell. The air around it became as a lens magnifying the ocean and rocks below so that they seemed to be rushing upward as well. The cry of the gulls faded along with the booming of the surf, and a reddish tinged tension seemed to grip the knoll. Then like a bubble softly bursting the light dimmed, the tension faded, the sound returned, and the wreath fell back, to disappear into the background clutter of ocean spray, glistening rocks, and heaving waves.

For a moment they stood silent, then the Duchess leaned against Magnum as tears cascaded from her eyes, and silent sobs shook her body. Magnum placed an arm around her shoulders and held her tight against his side. They stood together in silence as the sun rose and waves marched off in rhythmic progression toward the far horizons.

---- Dissolve----


	9. Chapter 09

**And Not to Yield**

Chapter 9

Words: 4,297

--------

"Well, you're in charge now; that's a decision you have to make. What? No, I don't know when I'll be back. Yeah... good bye." Rick hung up the phone and stood stiffly, looking pensively out of the windows of Higgins' study. The swelling had left his face, leaving behind fading marks of discoloration. For a moment a smoldering raw hurt of non-understanding and confusion shown deep in his troubled eyes, then as he heard footsteps enter the room his face became an expressionless mask as he turned toward the doorway and picked up the drink sitting on the desk.

"Rick," Higgins entered waving a folded newspaper. A black patch covered his right eye and he was using a cane. "An interesting article in the paper. It seems the DA won't be pressing charges against that Desiree woman.."

"Don't tell me. They decided she was too nuts to stand trial." Rick grimaced as he took a long drink.

"Yes. But it would seem to be the correct decision." Higgins shook his head grimly. "After all her behavior was decidedly abnormal in the extreme."

"Yeah, well if you think trying to make a pauper out of the one person in the world who ever tried to help her, along with cold bloodily killing whoever got in her way, is nuts, I guess so." Rick shook his head. "What's that do to any chance of making a case against those big money guys she claimed hired her to destroy the contract so they'd be able to get their hands on the stock instead? If she's declared nuts doesn't that toss her testimony out the window?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Rick." Higgins looked down at the desk. "I spoke with the estate law firm about this once we learned of her claims, and it seems that if the deadline passed without the contract terms being exercised then it was remotely possible that other investors might have had contracts which would have allowed them to take up portions of the unclaimed stock.. but it is almost impossible to get that information."

"Yeah, plus there'd be so many cutouts in-between them and the guys who contacted her... I don't think even Ice Pick has enough contacts to sort it all out. Ahh..." Rick growled in frustration, "Even if someone did hire her, it would have been just to find and destroy the contract, not to bump anyone off; those guys don't go in for that, that was just her crazy idea. To hell with 'em, you know. This whole thing was just crazy; if Agatha hadn't mentioned to her niece, Connie, we were headed out to the old warehouse, and if that bitch hadn't called her right aftward..."

Rick's face went grim and emptying his drink he set it down and stiffly turned to picked up a small duffel bag from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Higgins looked at the bag and back to Rick.

"I'm getting out of here. What's it look like?" Rick refused to look at Higgins as he made toward the doorway.

"But, man. You're in no shape to be going anywhere. The doctors..." Higgins stepped in front of Rick, blocking his exit.

"Look, if you don't mind, I've got things to do." Rick growled as he stopped to avoid running into Higgins.

"But I do mind. As your friend, I'd like to know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Rick said evasively as he backed up peering at the doorway over Higgins' shoulder, avoiding eye contact. "I've just been here a long time, see, and its time to move on. I don't need to hang around the estate anymore, I'm healed enough, you know. Just thought its time to do something else for a change. You can get a new manager for the club easy, and..."

"Rick," Higgins came up close and put a hand on his shoulder. "Its been apparent that something has been troubling you deeply, but none of us have said anything because we didn't wish to intrude. But I wouldn't be your friend if I wasn't concerned. Before you just walk out and disappear don't you think it would help if you tell me what this is about."

Rick gave up trying to get past Higgins and backing up threw the bag on the floor, then grabbed the empty whiskey glass from the desk. Pulling a whiskey bottle from a wall shelf he filled the glass up and took a long hurried drink. "You always think you know everything."

"I know enough to know when a friend is in pain and I can't just ignore it and walk off, anymore than I could if you'd been shot and were laying bleeding on the floor." Higgins said with concern.

A stricken look passed over Rick's face, he sat the glass on the desk and then collapsed into Higgins' desk chair, covering his face with his hands.

"You don't understand." He said miserably.

"I might if you'd tell me."

"I can't Higgins, I... I can't." Rick shook his head sharply.

"Rick, what possibly could have happened that is so heinous that you can't tell me? You know I would never betray a confidence."

"I... I know that, Higgins... but how can I tell you..."

"Just try, man."

"It was all my fault..." He began brokenly. "My best friends... you and TC almost killed because of me..."

"But that's not true..." A look of shock flashed across Higgins' face as he tried to comprehend what Rick was saying.

"Yes it is. I should have had that fight won in the first minute, instead... I failed!" Rick almost shouted the words at Higgins as he looked up wild eyed. "Don't you understand? I failed, all right! How can you expect me to stick around and look you and TC in the face everyday when I know I almost got you killed; with you ending up in the hospital almost dying, and Agatha coming that close to being busted and living in the street..." He stood up and grabbed the bottle and poured another drink.

"But good Lord, man, how can you think that?" Higgins asked uncomprehendingly.

"Because it true," Rick said halfway draining the glass. "I couldn't handle that... woman. It was sheer luck I even knocked the gun out of her hand to begin with... and then instead of getting my hands on it and ending everything then and there... I fell on my face... I failed and only a miracle saved us." His breathing became heavy and his face filled with pain as he thought back.

"So you fell... I hear what you're saying, Rick, but I fail to understand why you think you failed, or why you must assume the blame for everything."

"Because I'm over the hill, Higgins." Rick said with misery in his eyes. "I couldn't handle that woman the first time, and then the second time I couldn't handle her either. She made me look like a punk."

"But whatever are you saying, man?" Confusion reigned in Higgins' eyes. "You did 'handle' her. You did recover the documents. I don't understand, Rick."

"That's right, you don't understand..." Rick wearily shook his head. "I got the drop on her the second time, see. Then I told her we'd settle it one on one, right?" He looked up questioningly at Higgins. "And she almost beat me to death... again." He rubbed his forehead and then reached out and drained the glass and sat holding it between both hands. "Do you know why she didn't?" He looked up at Higgins who simply shook his head. "She didn't because as I lay there almost helpless on the floor just as she was ready to stomp me to death I pulled the gun and shot her. That's your god damn hero, Higgins... He can't handle a woman but he can shoot her because he had nothing left in him."

Higgins sat down quietly, looking thoughtfully at the agony encompassing his friend. After a few moments he finally spoke. "Just how old is she anyway? Do you know?"

"I don't know, Higgins." Rick listlessly shrugged his slumped shoulders. "Late twenties, thirty... I don't know. What does it matter?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that she was about the age I was toward the end of the Second World War." Higgins went on somewhat musingly. "Probably not much older than you and Thomas and TC when you were in Vietnam."

"I suppose. Maybe." Rick waved a hand dismissively.

"Yes, back then I was young and tough and never hesitated to join in a fight for a good cause... or a bad one for that matter." Higgins smiled, reflecting back on a time gone by. "But now look at me." He patted his somewhat padded stomach. "A taste for good food and good wine and the years has sadly diminished my physical abilities."

Higgins paused and then continued on as if he was somewhat talking to himself, trying to reorder events in his own mind. "No, Rick. If anyone was at fault in this affair it was me. I should have insisted on waiting until the next morning, and if not then I should have stayed at the club. I had no business going out there. My presence put you and TC at extreme risk."

"That's not true, Higgins." Rick looked up with puzzled frown on his face. "If you hadn't grabbed onto that big guy and held on we wouldn't even had a chance. You hung in there when it counted."

"Hmm.." Higgins gazed at Rick thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're correct. The true measure of a man is not his physical capabilities after all, but rather what is in his heart and his willingness to put himself at risk for others. That is why when we grow older we do not necessarily diminish and become less, even though our physical abilities lessen."

Higgins sat forward with both hands on the cane looking intensely at Rick. "Listen, Rick. You're twenty years older than when you were in Vietnam. There are many younger and more physically capable men, and women for that matter, out there now. To lose against a professional martial arts expert twenty years your junior is nothing to be ashamed of even if she is a woman. In your heart, where it counts, you are the same steadfast and brave comrade you were twenty years ago."

For a brief second hope flared in Rick's eyes, then he hung his head again with a short vicious shake. "I... I guess I can live with getting older, Higgins, but... but that isn't all of it. Its not the worst of it." Higgins sat quietly, silently willing his friend to say what needed to be said. Rick took in a deep breath and then let it out. "That first time, it wasn't so much that I failed physically, it was that I... I..." Rick buried his head in his hands again and started trembling. "I froze, Higgins. I didn't get that gun because I chickened out. I'm just a punk... a no good cowardly punk."

Higgins sat bolt upright. "Pull yourself together, man. That is simply not true. I've known you too long, and seen you risk your life too many times to believe such nonsense."

"Well, you'd better believe it because it happened."

"It? What ever are you talking about, man? Explain yourself."

"My hand... my hand was inches from that pistol. All I had to do was reach out and grab it and I didn't... I froze. I heard that hammer cock and I froze inside. I knew... I knew if I moved my hand a hair's breath I was going to die."

"Hammer?" Higgins interjected quickly. "What hammer?"

"I heard him... her... cock a piece and I knew she'd pulled a hideout gun and it was all over."

"Well, for God's sakes, man, how does that make you a coward?" Higgins demanded somewhat angrily.

"Because she didn't have a hide out piece." Rick kept shaking his downcast head back and forth.

"But..." Higgins stopped, at a lost for words.

"The bitch had a gun, but..." Rick's voice choked up with mortification, "it was a toy... a..." He sat up and grabbing the bottle by its neck drank from it directly. "It was a toy cowboy pistol." He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and stared belligerently at Higgins, as if defying him to contradict what he had just said.

"But... what on earth was she doing with a toy gun?" Higgins sat slack in his chair in amazed wonderment.

"It must of been in those boxes of junk that got knock all over in the fight... its all I can think of." Rick shook his head.

"Are you telling me she grabbed a toy pistol out of the junk strewn around in the dark of that warehouse and then had the audacity to pull it on you?" Higgins voice raised in near disbelief.

"That's what I'm telling you." Rick said defensively.

Higgins sat stunned for a moment and then bowed his head between his arms, his hands folded on the cane in front of him. His shoulders started to shake and then he let out a burst of laughter that soon had him shaking all over.

"It isn't funny, damn it." Rick glared at Higgins furiously.

"Oh... oh... Rick, I'm sorry." Higgins wiped tears from his face. "No, on second thought, I'm not either... oh." He threw his head back and his laughter echoed throughout the room.

"I don't know what the hell you find so funny." Rick said furiously. "I never should have told you..." He placed both hands on the desk and glared at Higgins as he pushed himself erect and then turned to leave.

"No... no, Rick." Higgins held out a hand as he fought to control the laughter. "Please, just listen to me. Just for a moment."

Rick stopped and turned, still glaring at Higgins.

"Just think a moment will you." Higgins said between gasps as he got his himself under control. "Pretend that your roles had been reversed. You'd just been thrown in a pile of junk and she was going for the pistol, all right?" He look smilingly at Rick.

"So what?" Rick growled.

"She almost has the pistol and then she hears you cocking one. What would she have done?"

"Her?" Rick said in disgust. "That crazy bitch would have went for it."

"Okay, okay." Higgins held out his hand again as the laughter momentarily broke from his control. "Forget her. What would any other professional soldier or criminal you've ever met done in those circumstances?"

"A normal crook, a professional hired to do a job? They're nobody's fool. They know a robbery isn't worth getting rubbed out for. They'd of..." Rick blinked his eyes and went quiet.

"Exactly. A professional would expect their opponent to be carrying. And if they heard a pistol being cocked they would automatically assume it was a back up piece. Exactly as you did. The only thing I find surprising here, is that she apparently wasn't. But then she wasn't exactly a professional."

"Well..." Some of the tension went out of Rick's frame as he thought about what his friend had just described. Then his eyes lit up again as he scowled at Higgins. "But I still don't see what is so damn funny," he growled indignantly.

"Oh... Rick!" Higgins laughed. "In the middle of the night, in the middle of a knock-down drag-out fight this insane woman gets knocked into a box of toys, happens to grab a toy cowboy pistol and then has the presence of mind to cock it while her opponent is going for a real pistol. Think about it. Isn't that a classic?" Higgins held his side as he laughed uproariously. "Oh... oh... its too much, Rick. Its too much." Peals of laughter bounced around the room as tears oozed from under Higgins' eye patch.

Rick stood frozen for a long moment then the faintest ghost of a rueful smile played around his lips as he slowly shook his head at his friend's antics. "Ahh... I don't know. If you look at it that way..."

Higgins sat back in his chair wiping his face with a handkerchief. Rick glanced at him musingly. "It had imitation pearl handle pistol grips, you know."

"Oh... oh... no Rick, don't tell me," laughter rocked Higgins back in his chair again as he held up a hand in protest. "Pearl handle pistol grips... oh... no... no..." As the laughter faded he looked across the desk expecting to see a smile on his friend's face. But instead Rick had a far away and pensive look in his eyes, almost a look of desperation.

"Rick, what is it? Don't tell me there is more?" Higgins questioned softly, forcing the laughter from his voice.

Rick sat with his head down fighting to suppress the faint shudders that suddenly shook his body. "I wanted to kill her, Higgins. I wanted to kill that bitch more than anything. God, you don't know how much I wanted to. It was like a fire, burning me up from the inside. It was so bad that I didn't care about anything anymore." Rick said in a shaky voice.

"And now I don't know if I can trust myself again. Even after I'd shot her I wanted to kill her. I... I pistol whipped her, Higgins. I... I've never done anything like that before. Its like I lost everything that I ever believed in. The things that a man knows about himself that makes him different from just being an animal." He shook his head despondently. "After she was unconscious I put the gun to her head and I wanted to pull that trigger so bad... it took every ounce of will power..." His voice trailed off into the distance of memory.

Higgins walked over to the windows and stood quietly for a long time looking out at the estate, at the palm leaves swaying in the light breeze, the few clouds slowly moving across the limpid blue of the sky.

"We each must face our demons in our own way, Rick. Its a curse or a blessing of this life, I'm not sure which." Higgins turned finally to look at the anguish on his friend's face. "But I do know that in order to conquer them we must first understand them and that means facing up to our weaknesses. The pain this has caused is a good sign, for it means that you recognize the threat. I can't tell you if there is a right or wrong in this. But I do know that you can take heart that you didn't give in to an all consuming rage. That is a much better indicator of who you are than the mere fact that rage can possess you, for in the right circumstances it can posses us all."

Higgins turned and briefly rested his hand on Rick's shoulder. "Often times the true sign of a man's character is when he refuses to give in to over whelming temptation to do what is in his power to do. Such a man as that I am honored to call my friend."

"Yeah, well..." Rick's voice choked up and standing he rubbed his mouth and walked to the window where he stood for several moments before reaching in his back pocket and pulling out a handkerchief. A few moments later, he half turned at the sound of foot steps signaling Magnum's entry.

"Hi, guys. What's up?" Magnum asked cheerfully, then turned sober as he took in the quiet atmosphere and Rick's red rimmed eyes. "Rick, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rick mumbled as he shoved the handkerchief back into his pocket. "In fact, I think I'll head over to the club. The place is probably falling apart without me there." He flashed a semblance of his old grin and grabbing his bag headed stiffly toward the door.

"Are you sure you should be going out? The docs said you should take it easy for another week or so." Magnum looked at Higgins for support but all he got was a faint smile in return.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm going nuts sitting around here all day." As Rick stepped into the hallway he stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, I almost forgot. Thomas, you got a call from some dame in San Diego. Cynthia something. I left her number on the desk." He gave a slight nod of his head and cocked his finger in his old salute and then he suddenly paused and stood looking at his hand.

"Pearl handles." Higgins suddenly laughed.

"Ahh..." Rick grinned weakly, then waved Higgins off and disappeared down the hallway.

"Higgins, are you sure he should be..." Magnum turned puzzled eyes on his friend.

"Oh, Rick will be fine, just fine, Thomas." Higgins said expansively as he begun humming and waving the cane around like a baton in time to the song.

"Say, Higgins, isn't that the..." Magnum started to ask.

"To dream the impossible dream, to fight the unbeatable foe..." humming Higgins grinned at Magnum. "The theme song from the Man of LaMancha. Did you ever see the Broadway production, Thomas?"

"No, but I was just talking to someone about the off Broadway shows, not that long ago." Magnum said softly.

"Well, even the off Broadway shows were wonderful, but there was nothing like watching Richard Kiley at the peak of his prowess." Higgins eyes gleamed in remembrance as the cane rose and fell in the air. "He was magnificent."

"Ah, Higgins. Can I ask you a question?"

"Why of course, Thomas. What is it?" Higgins lowered his cane and stood rocking back and forth in time to the music in his head.

"Well, its just that when Dagett called me in to sign for you on the contract..."

"Oh, yes," Higgins interrupted. "I had meant to thank you for that, Thomas. You won't mention it to Rick or Agatha will you?"

"Well, of course not." Magnum shook his head as he looked quizzically at Higgins. "But I didn't understand some things, like why Dagett said I was acting as an agent for the Estate, for Robin Masters, when in fact the contract was in your name."

"Oh," Higgins waved his cane airily about him. "We both work for the Estate and Dagett handles most of the Estate's legal work so it is not surprising if things get slightly mixed up at times." Higgins gave a little shrug of his shoulders and began humming again. "Is that all, Thomas?"

"Actually there is something else." Thomas pointed at a bottom wall shelf close to the desk. "When I was here waiting for you or TC or Rick to call I came across that manuscript about the bio-genetic company..."

"Oh, you mean the 'Legal Inheritance Factor'?" Higgins smiled as Magnum nodded in response. "What do you think of the title? I suggested it to Robin myself."

"You suggested it?" Magnum repeated lamely.

"Oh, yes. He was kind enough to give me a loan when it became apparent that the only chance to stave off bankruptcy for Agatha's family was to preserve those investments her uncle had made that had a chance of paying off. I was fortunate to have been a confidante of his before his descent into... dotage. So I was able to keep tabs on his activities and intercede to an extent. Dagett's office by the way did a superb job of researching and making recommendations as to the viability of the various investments he had made. That's actually how Robin came to write the manuscript. He got intrigued with the subject and used the research we had done as a basis for his book." Higgins smiled at Magnum. "He offered to list me as co-author; of course that would never do. But it was kind of him to offer, what?"

"Ah..." Magnum tilted his head. "So you're saying the similarities in the book to the real situation is due to Robins' involvement in the affair?"

"Oh, quite." Higgins nodded in agreement. "Only peripherally of course, but Robin has spoken extensively to me and Dagett, plus done his normal exhaustive research on the subject, so of course he is familiar with the situation here. He sent the manuscript for me to peruse a few weeks ago. I think he'll find the most recent events in this affair most interesting. I really must find the time to get everything written up and sent off." Higgins nodded to himself as he gazed out the window. "Was there anything else, Thomas?"

"Oh, no, I guess not." Magnum shook his head suspiciously. "You always have an answer for everything."

"Hmm... what?" Higgins peered at Magnum with a smile. "Oh, don't fret about the minor things, Thomas. This has actually been an extraordinary day, most extraordinary." He suddenly glanced at his watch and turned for the door. "I must be off. I'm meeting Agatha and lawyer Dagett for tea at the club."

Before making his exit, he suddenly turned to face Magnum once more and raised his cane as though gesturing to a crowd.

"Though much is taken, much abides; and though we are not now that strength which in old days moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are. One equal temper of heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will, to strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield."

Higgins gave a short bow, smiled at Magnum's upraised eyebrow and walked down the hallway humming to himself.

--- The End ---


	10. Chapter 10

**And Not to Yield**

Chapter 10: Parody on Chap. 8

Words: 2,014

--------

Note to the Unwary

To really understand what is going on here you have to know that some of the characters in the story are actually based on friends of mine: Lucille (aka the 'Duchess'), Norm, and their daughter, Jessica. When the ninth and final chapter was finished I felt so exhilarated that I found it impossible to stop what I had been doing and was only finally able to wind down by writing a separate chapter for them; especially Norm, as I got to thinking that I had dedicated the story to Jessica, written the Duchess in as a semi-major character, but out side of a casual mention had not mentioned my good friend Norm.

You should also be familiar with the old Kenny Roger's song: Lucille. I about cracked up the first time I heard it years ago, since Norm is a big man; he and Lucille live on the family farm; and had four kids living at home at the time. The song seemed written for them, but of course this 'Lucille' never left her man.

Anyway, no one but us - or maybe just me.. may think this is funny, but there you go...

-------------------------

**To Yield, But Not Much,**

**And For A Good Reason, Perhaps...**

As Magnum stood looking over the ocean holding the Duchess to his side, there came the sound of scuffling footstep on the trail up to the knoll. Turning his head he saw a big man along the lines of Dick Bukis, wearing a sweat stained Stetson, emerge onto the knoll. The man's eyes glowed as he took in the scene and he strode quickly to where the two were standing. The Duchess stepped aside from Magnum as she turned to see who had arrived. As she did the big man hit Magnum opened handed in the chest knocking him back to the very edge of the precipice. Magnum spun around and wildly waved his arms as he teetered on the brink. The Duchess cried out, and just as it seemed Magnum was doomed to fall, the big man reached out and grabbing him by his shirt collar yanked him back.

However, Magnum's rescue was short lived for the big man quickly fastened his other hand on Magnum's belt and swinging him like a bale of hay tossed him far out over the edge. As Magnum's wails disappeared with his flailing form, the big man turned angry hurt eyes on the Duchess as he towered over her. "You've picked a fine time to leave me, Lucille.." he began.

With a gasp the Duchess reached out and grabbing his shirt started shaking him. It was akin to shaking a tree but suddenly he blinked and looked at her with questioning eyes. "Norman! You've been listening to that Oldies station again, haven't you?" She shook him furiously. "Haven't you? After all the times I've told you not to."

"Oh, dang nub it!" The man exclaimed as he spun to peer over the edge of the cliff. "What the hell have I gone and done now? Oh, shee..it!" He exclaimed as he turned a hang dog expression to face the Duchess' shaking head. "I'm sorry, Lucille, its just that I forgot my breakfast this morning, and dog gone it, then Jessica, I mean Lani, gave me a call and asked if it was okay if I could buy my lunch just for today, as she wanted to visit a Rick fellow who was almighty hurt in the hospital, and I said yes... and then dang blast it, Lucille, I went an found I'd forgotten my wallet, too!" He jerked his Stetson off his head and smacked his blue jean covered leg with it. "I scrounged around the inside of the pickup but I couldn't only find a few nickels and a dime, and suffering succotash you now how expensive food is now a days, and all I could afford was a Snickers Bar, and you know I shouldn't have even eaten the damn thing since all they are is sugar, and you know how ever since that there bay mare kicked me in the head, sugar just seems to make me powerfully upset sometimes, and then I remembered how Snickers Bars used to be only a nickel and good for a few bites but now they ain't nothing, and I got to thinking about those good times and when I got in the pickup why I just naturally tuned in that Oldies station, 'cause I just plum forgot I wasn't supposed to and then I got home and jumpin' Jehosophat there weren't no food, and then con sarn it, my wallet was gone!" He rubbed the white patch of hair that covered the steel plate they'd put in after the kicking incident and shrugged his shoulders and grimaced at the Duchess. "Sos I remembered you said you were going to be up here to say goodbye to that freakin' wild man and darn if I don't find you in the arms of another.."

The Duchess shook him again. "Its those damn songs, Norman. This is now!"

Putting out a big hand he hung his head. "I'm sorry, Lucille. I truly am."

"Oh, come on," the Duchess said taking him by the arm and walking them to the trail. "You big silly goose, I know you forgot your breakfast and your wallet. That's why," she reached into her purse and pulled out a big wallet, "I brought it along with me. I was going to go out to the corral after we were finished here and give it to you. I also brought your breakfast but its in the trunk of the Ferrari and I don't guess we'll be able to get it now."

"Well, that's another thing, Lucille. The guys at the house been razing me about you having a visitor driving a whore wagon and well, I know there ain't nuthin' to that, but, well, you know how I always wanted one of those fancy pickup machines but con sarn it even if I could afford one there ain't no way I can even get in the damn thing. I was breakin' horses for one of those rich mucky mucks who liked to drive one and by Jove if he didn't tell me to go ahead take it for a spin one day, so I jumped over the door like I seen everyone else do and damn it to hell if I didn't end up stuck in that thing with my feet up in the air, my elbow jammed in the steering wheel, and the damn gear shift like to goosin' me to death.. and well, any way when I drove up here and didn't see your car but saw that whore wagon all I could think of was that we'd been through some hard times, lived thru some sad.." he stopped abruptly as the Duchess grabbed his belt and shook it.

"Norman, its that damn song again. Okay?" The Duchess looked at him and shook her head reprovingly, before starting down the trail again.

"Dog gone it, I'm sorry, Lucille." Norman hurried to catch up with her. "Its just hard to describe. Sometimes I feel like electricity is just a shooting thru that damn plate and then there's this rosy glow to everything and I remember the good ole days like it was just yesterday." Catching up to her he wrapped a big arm around her as they reached the bottom of the trail. "Why I remember when we first met, you were a beautiful filly, by god." He grinned as she squealed and slapped his hand.

"Now, Norman, behave yourself. We're out in public after all." The Duchess smiled over her shoulder as she jumped away from his reaching arm.

Norman laughed and nodded his head. "Okay, okay. I'm too famished anyway. What with getting up 'fore daylight and breaking horses all day and no breakfast and no lunch, I'm feelin' a mite peaked."

Suddenly the Duchess stopped and turned with a frown on her face, and looked up with concern. "Now, Norman. I'm a little confused here. Its only ten twenty, so why are you talking like its the afternoon?"

"What? What do you mean its only ten twenty?" He stopped and shading his eyes stared up toward the sun in consternation. "Why it can't be."

"Well, it is." The Duchess raised her arm to show him her watch, and then pointed at the sun still on its journey towards high noon. "Its not noon yet." As he stood peering around the skyline she came up next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You got your directions mixed up again didn't you, sweetie?" She said softly.

"Well, golly be. Dang if it isn't so. You know this is the most confusing place I ever been. Why back home you look up and there's Mount Rainier big as day over there in the west and Mount Adams asticking up south of there, and north and south the foothills are forming brown walls rolling east, and off toward the east is nuthin. Why a man knows his place there without even thinking. But here, well there's mountain side, and there's ocean side, and they can be north, east, west, or south or all mixed together, and its all enough to get a man so confused..."

Suddenly he got a disgusted look on his face and taking the Duchess by a shoulder in each big hand stepped back and bent down to look her in the face. "Now just wait a dang blasted minute, Lucille. This ain't my fault. Think about it."

"Why, whatever are you on about, Norman?" The Duchess blinked in confusion.

"If it ain't evening or even afternoon then how the hell am I supposed to deliver my Exit Line?" He gave a little nod of righteousness and bit his lip. "How am I supposed to do that, I ask you now?"

"Oh.." The Duchesses eyes grew round and she put a hand to her mouth. "Why, you're right, Norman. You are absolutely right."

"That damn writer, he screwed up again." Norman exclaimed as he stood back and shook his fist while looking up out of the page.

"And did you notice he also forgot to have me say something about how maybe that big lummox Magnum knows how to swim, so the reader might have an idea that he wasn't going to be dashed to pieces on the rocks and make me out to be a loony tune killer like that wild man friend of yours. I ask you, Lucille. What kind of cheap story have we got ourselves into where I can't even ask you, 'What's for Dinner?', without being made into a crazed killer, eh?" Norman turned narrowing speculative eyes up out of the page. "You know I'm thinking that..."

--- Dissolve ---

Magnum's flailing arms wind milled in the air as he fought to control his scattered wits and body. Just before he plunged into the heaving waves he gained enough control so he hit with his hands together, his arms slightly bent and extended.

As he plummeted blindly down into the green depths he felt blessed for each split second that passed without smashing into a rock and being turned into crab food. When his hands did hit, it was a gravely bottom and he turned his plunge into a controlled roll as he absorbed most of the impact with his arms. Getting his feet under him he pushed off toward the surface and with a gasp broke thru into the sunlight.

Catching a retreating wave he swam out past the breakers and then turned to follow the shore line until he could make a safe landing on a sandy spit. Pulling himself out of the water he shook his head and swiped the water from his face with wet hands.

"Well, that was just great," he grimaced as he looked up out of the page. "Thanks a lot."

--- Fini ---


End file.
